Peacetime Wars
by Alexandria the Great
Summary: Happens after GW, instead of EW. Complete
1. 1

Love Circus

A Heero/ Relena Romance

Part 1

1

            Heero sat in a colony park, reading a book of philosophy.  He heard a lot of noise all of a sudden.  Snapping his book shut, he looked up.  A long, thick crowd was blocking his view of the street.  The civilians shouted at a company of cars.

            "Hail the Vice Foreign Minister! Hail Relena Peacecraft! Hail Relena! Yeah!"

Did he hear right? Hail Relena?  He stood and jogged to the crowd.  He tried to push his way through.

            "Excuse me, excuse me, 'scuse me please."  He barely got a glimpse of her little pink car.

            "Dang." He turned around, squirmed out of the crowd, and followed the length of the crowd, trying to catch a glimpse of Relena.  The crowd ended abruptly, and so did the parade route.  Heero's heart sank.

            In the car, Relena fidgeted and squirmed, waving to her fans and supporters, her heart beating hard in hopes for a glimpse of Heero.  When the crowd ended and she didn't see him, her heart sank.

            Still on the sidewalk, Heero started to give up.  He held his head down and walked away disappointed.  Somebody bumped his shoulder.  A police officer-lady looked surprised.

            "Watch it, son." She replied simply.

            "Hey," he asked her, " Where did the Vice Foreign Minister go?"

            "To a meeting at the embassy."

            Heero hailed a cab and rode to the embassy. 


	2. 2

2

Maybe 15 minutes later, the taxicab arrived at the regal building.  Heero paid the driver and sent him on his way.  He walked down a sidewalk to the gate of the enormous establishment, and found himself at the front gate with a tollbooth and a guard.  The guard stepped out when he saw Heero.

            "Sorry son," he said, "but no one is permitted beyond this point.  The colony and earth representatives are meeting."

            "I know," said the eagar Heero, "I need to see the Vice Foreign Minister, please."

            "Oh, no you don't son. I'm not letting some horny teenager in to see Ms. Peacecraft."

            "But sir-"

            "Do you want me to arrest you?"

            "For what?"

            "Harrassment."

            "Look, just tell her that Heero Yuy came by for her."

            "Heero Yuy is dead."

            "I'm Heero Yuy.  Please tell her."

            "Fine." The guard finally agreed, and Heero walked away.  "Psycho," the guard mumbled to himself, "Though this guy has reached a new low, impersonating a deceased politian."


	3. 3

3

            Heero walked pretty far away from the building-out of the city-pretty much halfway across the colony.  Finally, he arrived at a small house.  He knocked on the wood finish door.  It opened.

            "Hi Heero!" Quatre exclaimed. "Welcome home!"  Heero gave a half nod of recognition and went on in.  A small bathroom was immediately in front of him.  He went to his right, where a living room was at he end of a few paces and the wood floor stopped and carpet began.  Upon entering the TV that was on his immediate right was on 'some chick show' as Duo would call it and he and Wufei were on the couch watching it. A guy on the TV shot a girl dead and cried hysterically.  Quatre's eyes welled with tears.

            "Julian!" he gasped.  Duo and Wufei cracked up.

            "Punk," Heero chuckled.

            "Tro-wah!" Quatre called angrily.

            "Heero stop picking on Quatre!" Trowah called from the kitchen.

            "I'm not!" Heero called back. "Crybaby."

            "TRO-WAH!" Quatre shouted, blushing.  Duo laughed.  Wufei told them to shut up so he could hear.

            "Heero!" Trowah yelled.  He stuck his head out of the kitchen. "Come on, guys, cut it out.  I'm trying to finish up dinner."  Heero left Quatre alone and plopped down between Wufei and Duo.  They grunted and scooted over.  The soap went off.  Wufei started channel surfing.

            "Guess where I just came from." Heero asked, bored.

            "The park." Trowah, Duo, and Wufei said in unison.

            "Yeah, but guess who's in the colony."

            Nobody answered.

            "Well?"

            "Who, Heero?" called Trowah, still in the kitchen.

            "Relena."

            "Awesome." Duo muttered.  "Tell her to drop by my room."

            "Seriously." Trowah agreed. "How long is she staying?"

            "Dunno. A while I guess."

            "Are you gonna see her?" asked Quatre, sucking up his tears.

            Heero didn't say anything.  He didn't want them to know how much he liked her.  He thought he loved her.

            "I guess," he said nonchalantly.


	4. 4

4

            Relena didn't get out of the meeting until later that evening.  Her butler Péggin came right on time to pick her up.

            "Good evening Miss Relena."

            "Good evening Péggin." She said, looking down.

            "What's the matter, Little Lady?"

            "Nothing, I just would like to get back to Grandfather's." Péggin opened the door and Relena climbed in.  The car started out.  The tollbooth guard signaled them, and Péggin stopped the car and Relena let her window down.

            "Yes?"

            "Beg your pardon, Minister," he said, "but a young man came by for you. He told me to tell you that Heero Yuy was in the colony."

            Relena's eyes bugged out. "Oh my God! Péggin! Heero's back! Hurry! I gotta get home so I don't miss his call!"  The car zoomed off.  _Maybe I should have let him in,_ the guard thought.


	5. 5

5

            Relena arrived at Marquis Wayridge's estate.  She and Péggin went inside and were greeted by the Marquis himself.

            "Ah! Relena, welcome back, granddaughter!" he hugged her.

            "Hello, grandfather."

            "Listen Relena, I know I promised I would spend time with you this week, but I'm going to be very busy for the next three days.  Can you ever forgive me? It is really very important and cannot wait."

            "I forgive you, grandfather." Relena replied sweetly.  They ate dinner and went to bed.  

            The next morning, Heero got up around nine and left the house close to twelve.  Relena got up a little later and left at the same time.  Heero arrived at the park, found his favorite bench in the park in front of the fountain, and started back up on his philosophy book.  Relena threw a few ten-dollar bills in her purse and a book about the first Queen Elizabeth.  She wandered over to the park a few blocks away that she'd passed the previous day.  She wandered on, letting her instincts guide her to a really pretty fountain.  She looked at the surrounding benches.  Strait in front of the lovely fountain was none other than the mysterious Heero Yuy.  Her heart pounded excitedly, but she approached him with dignity and grace.

            "Hello, Heero.' She greeted him sweetly.  Heero jerked his head up.

            "Relena!"

            "Mind if I sit down?"

            "No, of course not, go ahead." He scooted over.

            "You're fine." She replied. 

            "You're fine, too." Heero flirted.

            "Huh?" Relena blushed.

            "Uh, nothing." Heero rebuked, totally humiliated.  Relena took out her book and started reading.  The two of them sat right beside each other, reading away the hours.

End of Part 1 


	6. 6

Part 2

6

            After their reading time was over, they said their good byes and parted ways. Relena took her time getting back to her grandfather's; she really didn't want her time with Heero to end.  When Relena stopped in the doorway, maids took her purse and a servant brought out her dinner.  She decided to go ahead and start.  When she finished, Péggin approached her with a telephone message. 

            "Miss Relena," he said, "Mr. Bangotti called you twice.  He said he loves you, call him back, and come visit him tomorrow." 

            Relena's great 'been with Heero' feeling vanished.  Vincent Bangotti. The name made her heart ache.  Vincent Bangotti, a handsome, independently wealthy son of a billionaire tycoon, and _her boyfriend._  They had gotten together shortly after the fall of OZ.  To make matters worse, Relena and Vincent had planned to have lunch the next day-and Relena had _just_ made plans with Heero.  _Now_ what was she going to do?

            On his way home, Heero passed a newsstand.  One of the papers, _Colonial Times_ jumped at Heero with a joyful line: VICE FOREIGN MINISTER DARLIAN/ ABASSATOR PEACECRAFT TURNS 17! Heero's eye's bugged out.  He had forgotten Relena's birthday!  After reading that her birthday was the day after tomorrow, he ran home as fast as he could.

            When he arrived, he immediately babbled to his friends about Relena in the park, her birthday, and a possibility of a party.  Heero tried to sleep, but all he could think about was seeing Relena.

            The next morning, Relena got up and dressed.  Péggin drove her to Vincent's.  Relena felt pretty low about leaving Heero, but she hadn't seen Vincent in quite a while either.  She sighed as they passed by the park.

            Heero sighed at the park.  He looked up just in time to see Relena's car (with Relena in it) stop at a traffic light, then keep going-right past the park.

            "What the." Heero muttered to himself. "Where is she going?" he jumped up and ran after the car.

            He had to run less than a mile.  The car stopped at a huge mansion.  Heero huffed and puffed a little and caught his breath.  A neat hedge surrounded the huge house.  Relena got out of the car and rang the bell. The two double doors opened. An 18- year old boy answered it.  

            "Darling!" he exclaimed with a voice that would rival Robin Leech's, "So happy to see you!" he hugged her and kissed her cheek, "Come in, Come in!" Heero's heart boiled.  Who was this guy?  He hopped over the hedge (barely missing an electric fence) and made his way to an open window.  He could hear them talking.  They came into the living room and sat down on a very expensive couch, right in Heero's face.  Heero watched Relena's every move—and that jerk's too.


	7. 7

7

            "Jenny," Vincent (or whatever his name was) called to a maid, "Bring them out!"

The woman brought out a silver platter with a long envelope, a large box, and a long velvet case.  The maid set the platter down in front of them on a glass coffee table in front of them.  Vincent first handed the envelope to Relena.

            "What is this?" she asked him sweetly, opening it.  Her eyes went wide. "Oh my God!  1000-dollar-shopping-spree at the mall of my choice! Day at the spa and makeover included! Thank you! So much!" she threw her arms around him.

            "Wait a minute," he said, getting the velvet case and laying it in her hands. She opened it.  All emotion drained from her face.  She held up a diamond tennis bracelet.

            "Is it real?" she whispered.

            "Of course, nothing but the best for the woman I love." He bragged to her.  He handed her the box. She opened it and pulled out a teddy bear.  A very fine and expensive teddy bear. Heero's hot boiled to the point of exploding.

            "I thought it was time to replace that old cheap thing Heero Bear your friend got you and didn't even say that he loved you as much as you say he did."

            Relena didn't show that she was hurt by this.  _Oh my God_, Heero thought, _is that what this guy is all about? Making me look bad cause I didn't tell Relena I loved her? I love you, Relena. Get away from that rich bitch._  Relena smiled at him.

            " Thank you, Darling," she said gratefully.  She kissed him, and he made a big deal of it, wrapping himself around her.  Heero's boiling heart broke into a million pieces.  He should have told Relena he loved her, and loved her so, so much.  He gave up all hope and walked away.


	8. 8

8

            Heero found himself reading up on love philosophy in the park later that day.  When he finally realized what he was doing, he didn't know how long he'd been there or if he'd cried (well, he knew he hadn't cried).  Somebody approached him from the right.  He didn't look up to greet them.  They stood right beside him.

            "Mind if I sit down?" Relena.

            "No." Heero muttered, scooting over.

            "I'm sorry I'm so late. I thought you would call me—"

            "I did." He cut her off sharply.  She looked away.  He looked at her wrist.

            "That's a pretty bracelet." He commented.

            "Thank you," she said, taking it into her other hand.  Heero looked at her, then looked away. Relena did the same.

            "How's your boyfriend?" Heero finally decided to ask.

            "Vince? He's fine." Uttered Relena, surprised Heero even knew Vincent.

            "Lucky bastard," he mumbled, "Got to be with you today. Or was it just your preference?"

            "I can't believe you're acting so immature," she said quietly but angrily. "Look, the only reason I even bothered coming was to apologize.  I'm sorry I didn't come. I'm sorry."

            Heero kept reading as if he wasn't moved by the betrayal his heart felt.  He remained silent, neither accepting nor refusing Relena's apology. 

            "Dammit, Heero, you act like you don't even care. You really don't, do you?"  She fumed.  Heero glanced at her then turned back to his book.

            "Vincent was right! You don't love me! I hate you!" Relena exclaimed, tears in her eyes.  She ran off.  Heero dropped his book and stood up.

            "Relena! _Relena!_ Wait! Hey!" he called after her, immobilized by shock.  Now Relena had a broken heart.


	9. 9

9

            Relena's anger energy kept her going until she was home at Marquis Wayridge's.  There she dropped her things from Vincent on the floor and covered her face with her hands.  The maids and butlers assumed Vincent had broken up with her and shopping hadn't cured the hurt.  They dared not disturb her.

            Heero didn't get home until something to midnight.  When the door opened, Trowah told him there was still take out in the fridge.  Quatre hugged Heero like he was six and Heero was sixteen and said good night. Heero felt just a poke of appreciation, but his heart was broken in ten million tiny pieces. He just went to bed.

            By the time the Marquis had returned home, Relena had spent most of her tears.  He went to her room and sat at the end of her bed. She was at the other end, scrunched up and trembling.

            "Relena…"

            "Oh, grandfather!" she fell into his lap.  He felt her tremble and whimper and knew why she cried so.

            "A broken heart is a terrible thing to have," he said wisely, "I've had many."

            He soothed her until she fell asleep in his lap.


	10. 10

10

            Heero felt like a dog.  That morning, Heero didn't bother getting out of bed.  He watched the digital numbers on his clock: 8:00, 8:30, 9:00, 9:30, 10:00, 11:00, 12:00, 1:00.  He heard a vacuum.  Quatre liked to clean up every Monday (just a habit).  His door opened. 

            In his choo-choo pajamas, house slippers, and sleeping scarf, Quatre looked like a housewife.  He was surprised to see Heero still in bed.  

            "Heero! You still here?" Heero gave a half-nod of acknowledgement.

            "Hee-Ro," Quatre groaned, "you can't stay in here forever."

            "Watch me," Heero replied.

            "I would," said sweet little Quatre, " but I have a lot of work to do.  You guys are slobs."  Heero didn't budge.  Quatre went around the side, and pushed the mattress up. Heero toppled off the side and hit the ground with a grunt and groan.

            "Help me clean, kay?" Quatre asked in his childish plead.  Heero grunted, pulling pants over his boxers, and helped turn over the mattress.

            After they finished, Heero called Relena. Péggin answered and announced that she was out with Vincent.  Heero's broken heart boiled.  Péggin told him the name of the restaurant and Heero left.

            He parked outside of the restaurant and looked for Relena through the window.  He spotted her with Vincent.  They were at a table for two, looking happy, laughing, talking.  A photographer took their picture and gave it to them.  Vincent let Relena have it.  She reached across and they kissed.  Heero's broken heart boiled hotter.  He went inside.

            Inside the fancy, schmancy restaurant, he was offered a table, but went strait for Relena, who looked up and saw him, quickly excusing herself to the ladies' room.

            "Relena! Wait!" he called after her.  Vincent noticed Heero, too, and stood to block him.

            "Can I help you?"

            "No."

            "Relena's excused herself.  You can wait here for her if you want to."

            "Thanks but no thanks." Heero said, proceeding to the ladies' room.  Vincent blocked him again.

            "Get the hell outta my way, Vince." Heero growled.

            "Now you just watch it, buster." Vincent warned.

            "_You_ watch it, rich boy."

            "Security!"

            Two guards came and took Heero by his arms, and dragged him out.

            "Relena!" he called desperately, "Please! C'mon, I'm sorry!" Her heart felt his every word, but she didn't feel obligated to do anything.  He'd hurt her deeper than any of his gunshot wounds could have.  She exited the restroom and took hold of Vincent's arm.

            "Vincie, I want to go back to grandfather's please." Vincent put his coat around her shoulders and led her out to the car.  They got in and Vincent drove.  Heero followed.

            Vincent drove to the Marquis' house, parked and kissed Relena goodnight.  Heero got his first good look at her.  She looked absolutely radiant.  Her perfect blonde hair was in an elaborate up do and she wore a shimmery periwinkle evening gown.  His Relena.  At least she would be if Heero wasn't such a blowhole.  Vincent drove off after Relena was in.  Some instinct told Heero to follow that rich bastard, so he did.

            He parked on the opposite side of the street of Vincent's house.  Heero waited hours after Vincent went in.  At ten o'clock, a red sports car driven by a young woman that looked older that Relena pulled into Vincent's driveway.  A scantily dressed woman went inside.  Inside, Heero saw her lay on the couch.  Vincent came in later, in his boxers, and they kissed.  But they went further than that.  Clothes came off.  Moaning ensued.  Heero was (what we like to call) super pissed.  In the middle of the ride, Vincent got up (with the girl hanging on him) and closed the blinds.  Without saying or thinking anything, Heero drove home.

END PART II


	11. 11

Part 3

11

            Relena was dazed and lightheaded.  She could only see two faces: Vincent and Heero.  She couldn't believe he'd begged-begged!-for forgiveness, but she was too stubborn and sensitive to even look at him.  She almost started crying again.

            Heero was angry, and angry because he was jealous.  His boiling heart persisted.  He had to tell Relena about her Vincie.  But how?  She hated him.  Her hatred could have only deepened.  He didn't want to hurt Relena.  Some birthday she must have had yesterday.  Heero stayed in bed until afternoon again (but in a mush cleaner room).  There was a knock at the door.  Heero groaned for them to come in.  Trowah entered.

            "Hey." He said quietly.

            "Hey." Heero grumbled.  Trowah closed the door and sat at the end of Heero's bed.

            "You should talk to Relena," Trowah (of all people) advised, crossing his arms, "I'm sure there was a good reason she didn't show."

            "Yeah.  She was with her _boyfriend._"

            "Don't be like that Heero.  Tell Relena how you feel.  Then she'll really be yours."

            "I'm pathetic," Heero mumbled.

            "Because of your emotions?"

            "Because I'm taking love advice from _you._"

            "If I didn't feel sorry for you, I'd give a nice jab in the mouth.  But in this case, you're right."

            Heero pulled the sheets over his head.  Trowah pulled his covers off.

            "Come on, lazy bones, its 2:00.  You'll have plenty of time to be depressed after Relena leaves.  Go to her, Heero."

            Heero excused Trowah from the room and dresses in his uniform from the St. Gabriel institute.  With smiles and pats on the back from his friends (Duo and Quatre at least), Heero took his sedan and drove to Marquis Wayridge's. 

            He stopped in front of the Marquis' house and jumped out of the car.  He anxiously rang the bell.  Relena opened the door.

            "Heero!"

            "Relena!"

            "Oh, Heero!"  Relena cried out, blushing with shame, "I'm so sorry! Please," she took his hand, "Please forgive me!"

            "Relena, I was a jerk.  I'm sorry.  I really thought you hated me.  I deserved your anger and contempt."

            "No, Heero, it is me that deserves your anger and contempt."

            "Relena," he said, suddenly with a deadly seriousness, and holding her hand tight, "listen to me. Vincent is playing you.  I saw him.  A girl came to his house after he dropped you off—"

            "How do you know?"

            "Something inside just told me to follow that bastard—"

            "You've got some nerve," Relena said angrily, "Did you come here to apologize or patronize?"

            "What are you talking about, woman? Look, I followed that bastard home—"

            "Vincent.  His name is Vincent.  Not bastard."

            "Why are you making this so damn difficult?"

            "Why did you try to shoot me all those times?"

            "Why are bringing up the past like that?" demanded a wide-eyed Heero, "No, wait don't tell me—Vince says that I don't love you because I never said so and because I did my job well."

            "Something like that."

            "Like and lie rhyme for a reason."

            "Don't call _him_ a liar when _you're _the one that changes identities all the time and shoots people!" she yelled at him, slamming the door in his face.  Heero burned all over.  He pulled out his gun, checked the bullets, got in his car, and sped to Vincent's.


	12. 12

12

            Behind the door, Relena cried hysterically.  The servants were all gone on vacation and the Marquis wasn't due home for several hours.  She cried harder.

            "Why?" she screamed at nobody, "why does it have to be like this?"

            Heero crushed the steering wheel between his fingers trying to get to Vincent's.  His hands were red from squeezing so hard and his knuckles were bright white.  His legs were cramped from pushing the pedals and his heart ached from Relena's spitting out such harsh words.  All because she loved a guy that obviously didn't love her back.  Not Heero, Heero loved her back.  Vincent.  Heero kept visualizing the girl, the room, and Vincent.  _Son of a bitch_, Heero thought,_ bastard_.  _How dare he do this to Relena.  Why is he doing this? Why does he want me to kill him?_ Heero, blinded by rage, almost passed Vincent's house.  The speeding car halted.  Heero was heaved through the windshield, rolled off the hood, and hit the ground, something that could have killed a normal person.  But he jumped right up, brushed off the glass, and ran to the front door.  He pounded as hard as he could on the expensive frame.  Vincent opened the door.

            "You?" he said, looking at Heero like he was a rat.  Heero jumped at his throat.  Vincent dodged, and he hit the floor.  Vincent threw his foot at Heero, who rolled out of the way and jumped up, whipping out a gun and pulling the trigger.  He missed by an inch.  Vincent whipped his .45 calibers out and got a direct hit on Heero's right arm.  Heero didn't cry out, just dropped his gun and clutched his arm.

            "Again?" Vincent asked angrily, shooting Heero in his side.  Heero keeled over, not in pain, but annoyance of defeat.

            "Now get off my property.  I don't care who the hell you think you are or what the hell you saw but you better not tell Relena a damn thing.  Or I could kill you and save myself a lot of worry."  Vincent aimed the gun at Heero.  He pulled the hammer back.  He pulled the trigger slowly back until there was a POP!

            "Vincie!" a voice called.  The POP! Had been a door slam.  The woman from last night appeared at Vincent's side.  She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands when she saw Heero, small puddles of blood growing underneath him. 

            "Intruder," Vincent lied, "Shot himself right in front of me.  Poor soul."  Heero jumped up, breathing hard.  He looked at Vincent evilly.  He looked at the woman.

            "You're _both_ going to hell with gasoline drawls on." He huffed, and limped out of the still-open door. 


	13. 13

13

            Heero staggered down the street, his hands stained with blood that trailed behind him.  He arrived home that evening.  Duo heard the doorbell ring, and put down the dish he was washing.  He went through the living room, where Trowah and Wufei sat on the couch and Quatre sat right in front of the TV.  He walked the hall's few paces and opened the door.  Heero, clutching his wounds, fell into the house.

            "Oh, God Heero!" the other guys came when they heard something plop down inside.  Duo and Wufei carried him to the couch.  Quatre called an ambulance.  Trowah went for some gauze.  Heero was pale, his arm and side pained.

            "The ambulance'll be here soon!" Quatre alerted.  Heero tried to grunt that he was fine (of course), but Wufei knocked him out so he'd shut up.

            The paramedics arrived, treated Heero, and confined him to his bed.  When he regained consciousness, Heero made his friends promise not to tell Relena.  He passed out from the morphine.  Trowah, Wufei, and Duo wondered why the secrecy. 

            "That's what happens to people in love," Quatre explained.  The guys looked at him.

            "He's got it bad," Duo muttered.

            "Especially considering she hasn't done him yet," Trowah added.

            "He doesn't want her to—what?" Quatre looked at Trowah in shock. "Heero doesn't care about that, Trowah."

            "The hell he doesn't," Duo agreed, "He's a man, isn't he?"

            "Well, yeah but—"

            "But nothing, Quat," Trowah interrupted, " he _still_ wants some, no matter how superhuman he is."

            "What a guy," Duo said in admiration.

            "What a fool," Wufei returned.  During the next two days, Heero's room became a frenzied traffic area, mostly so he could be fed (also so Quatre could do a little cleaning).  It was on the second day that Heero had divine inspiration.


	14. 14

14

            "I know," said Heero in a quiet, strained voice, "Let's throw Relena a surprise party."

            "When?" Quatre asked, putting down the feather duster.

            "Tomorrow."

            "Tomorrow?  When will we have time? You'll still be weak, Heero." 

            Heero said nothing, but got out of bed slowly.  He stood tall.  He opened his closet and pulled out jeans and a shirt and a jacket to go over it.

            "Come on, we don't have much time." Heero and Quatre left his room.

            "Trowah!" Heero called.  Trowah, surprised to hear Heero, appeared in front of them.

            "We're gonna throw a birthday party for Relena.  Get Dorothy, kay? Wufei," Wufei looked up from the TV, "buy some party décor. Duo," Duo was already looking at Heero, "order a cake that says 'Happy Birthday Relena'." They all three nodded.  "Quatre, you come with me."

            "Why?"

            "You know women.  God knows what would happen if I went shopping by myself."

            "Good thinking, Heero." 

            The guys quickly dressed.  Trowah hopped on his motorcycle and zoomed off.  Wufei and Duo took the convertible.  Heero and Quatre got in Quatre's Bentley and drove off.


	15. 15

15

            Relena was despondent.  She blindly moved about her grandfather's house in the early morning. All during the night and morning, the same questions haunted her: did she really say that to her beloved Heero?  Her hero?  How could she?  She owed him her life several times over.  But why was he being like this?  She sincerely wished he would call.  She sat on a silk couch downstairs beside a phone for the longest time.  Where was her Heero? Where?

            Although he had lost a lot of blood due to his wounds (and tracking them all over the colony), he felt somewhat better about the whole thing.  A party was just what he needed.  They stopped at DeBeer's Department Store.  Quatre went in with Heero, and the two emerged a few minutes later with a small velvet box. 

            Trowah felt the wind whipping at his face through his helmet.  He remembered Dorothy, a spunky beauty that loved wars and could put you in danger with one look.  Every time somebody mentioned her around Quatre, he blushed.  Trowah smiled.  He wondered if Dorothy liked Quatre.  He stopped at a huge white house trimmed in green.  He took off his helmet and walked up to the green door.  He rang the bell.  A maid answered.

            "Yes?" she greeted.

            "Is Dorothy here?" he asked politely.

            "Miss Dorothy!" the maid screamed.  Upstairs, Dorothy dropped her summer studies and opened her door.

            "Yes?" she called down.

            "There's a young man here to see you!"

            "Coming!" the sound of feet coming down the stairs echoed in the hallway Trowah was in.

            "Come in, young man." The maid invited.  Trowah stepped inside.  The house had a sharp, cool scent and a homely feel.  Dorothy appeared seconds later.

            "Trowah Barton!" she exclaimed.

            "Hi Dor—" he started, but stopped when she ran up and jumped in his arms.  He dropped his helmet and held her.  Lucky for Trowah, Dorothy couldn't have weighed more than 120 pounds.  He blushed a little.  The maid excused herself, thinking Dorothy had found her long-lost love.

            "How have you been, love?" she asked eagerly, with happy eyes.

            "Fine. Look, Dorothy, we're throwing a surprise party for Relena.  You game?"

            "You bet!"

            "You're gonna have to sleep over at our house for tomorrow.  Cool?"

            "Great.  Lemme grab my stuff.  Isn't peace great?" she turned and disappeared.  Trowah was pretty shocked by Dorothy's enthusiasm.  He'd had his doubts, but now it seemed like Heero had a good idea.  Dorothy came out later in capris and a three quarter length blouse.  Trowah thought she looked cute.

            "You look cute, gal." He blurted without thinking.

            "Thanks.  You don't look so bad yourself."  Dorothy produced a helmet.

            "Saw your bike! Let's roll!"  Dorothy shouted, sliding it over her head.  She shouted bye to her maid and dragged Trowah to his bike, and he noticed her little backpack.  They sped off, Dorothy screaming, "WOOOO!!"

END PART III


	16. 16

Part IV

16

            Duo quickly picked colorful, overjoyed looking plates and décor.  The girl running the store watched Duo's every move, hoping he would notice her red, glossy lips and ask her out.  Duo, who was pre-occupied with Relena, didn't even notice the cash register desk, let alone the cashier.

            "Hey Wufei!" Duo called to his friend.  Wufei looked up.  Duo held up some pink-and-purple streamer.  Wufei nodded.

            "Can I help you?" the girl asked in her sexiest voice from behind the counter.

            "Yeah," said Duo, approaching her with a confused look.  _Here he comes,_ she thought.

            "How much is this?  I can't read this damn tag."  The girl's face dropped.

            "3.50." she muttered.

            "Great, we'll take it." Duo exclaimed happily.  He dropped it and several other items on the counter. "These, too."

            "Fine." She grumbled.  Duo noticed she was a little distressed.

            "You ok?" he asked, still smiling.  "Anything I can do to help ya?"

            "Yes actually," she stopped scanning and leaned into Duo's face.  "You can give me a night."

            "Whoa," Duo gasped, astonished, "I wanna sleep with you sometime too, but don't you wanna know my name?"

            "Uh, I meant go on a date."  Wufei covered his mouth so his face wouldn't explode from laughing.

            "Sorry, gal, but I gotta girl." Wufei let it go, and burst out laughing.

            "What?" Duo demanded angrily.

            "You'll never get a date with _her_ man." He laughed.

            "Oh, yeah?" Duo challenged, "I bet I will _and_ get kissed!"

"Whoa! Big shot, huh?  Fifty says you can't."

"'Hundred says I can!"

"Dude, you're on!"

"Of course I'll go out with you!" the girl exclaimed, ecstatic. 

"Oh, sorry," Wufei cleared things up for her, "We're talking about someone else."  Again, the girl's face dropped.

"$67.92." she said gruffly.  Duo opened his wallet.  The girl glanced over the counter.  His wallet was stuffed full of 10s, 20s, 50s, 100s, and 500s.  _He's rich,_ she thought, _there's no telling what that Wufei dragon guy has._ Duo handed her two fifties.  She took them and gave him his change.  She bagged the goodies and Duo took them.  He laid a hand on Wufei's shoulder.

"You better save your money so ya pay me." 

"Right…." Wufei groaned.

"See ya," Duo called to the girl as he walked out.

"Later," Wufei called over his shoulder, following Duo out.  Then they were gone.  _Who were they?_ The girl asked herself.


	17. 17

17

            Trowah and Dorothy arrived at the guys' house in the late afternoon.  Dorothy whipped off her helmet and revealed a huge grin.

            "Nice ride." She said smoothly.

            "Thanks." Trowah said, pulling off his helmet.  Dorothy beat Trowah to the door.  He opened the door for her, and she bounded inside.

            "So, this is a bachelor pad huh?"

            "It's a little messy."

            "Five guys living together? Go figure—" Dorothy stopped.  The kitchen and living room were perfect.  Trowah caught a glimpse of her shocked face before she turned and smiled at him.

            "Let me guess," she started, "Quatre cleaned up."

            "Yeah.  How'd you know?"

            "I know Quatre." 

            "He'll be glad to hear that." Outside, a car drove up and car doors opened and slammed.  Duo and Wufei entered.

            "Hey!" they exclaimed.  Dorothy hugged them both.

            "How's it going, boys?" she asked flirtatiously.

            "Great! Obviously it's the same for you," Duo flirted back.

            "Yeah, you really look great," Wufei said.

            "Thanks you guys! Oh let me help you with that!" Dorothy offered, taking some of Duo and Wufei's bags.  All the presents (Dorothy and Trowah had stopped on the way, so did Duo and Wufei) went into the kitchen.

            "Hello?" Heero and Quatre called, walking in the door.  Heero saw Dorothy first.      

            "Ey, girl, how ya doing?" he asked, hugging her.  She said that she was fine.  

            "Hi Dorothy," Quatre greeted timidly. 

            "Quatre…" she mumbled, smiling gently.  She walked right up and kissed him.  He didn't act surprised and kissed her as well.  Deeply.  The guys just looked on, not quite comprehending the situation.

            "I'm sorry," she whispered.

            "For what?"

            "Stabbing you."

            "I know you didn't mean to hurt me.  You were just trying to help the people."

            They kissed again.

            "I guess this means we're not here." Duo muttered.  His face lit up suddenly.  "Hey! We're all here! Screw tomorrow! Let's throw this jam _tonight!_"

            Every body looked at each other, then at Duo.  They all smiled.

            "Come on you guys," Dorothy joined in, "these streamers aren't going to hang themselves."

 While Wufei went to get the cake and some pizza, everybody grabbed something and decorated away. 


	18. 18

18

            The phone rang at Marquis Wayridge's.  Relena viciously snatched it up.

            "Hello?" she answered desperately.

            "Hello, Miss Relena," said a smooth female voice.

            "_Dorothy?_" Relena exclaimed, utterly shocked.

            "Hey! How ya doing, Lena?"

            "I'm fine Dory, just…so surprised to hear from you."

            "Who were you expecting? Heero Yuy?" Dorothy said with hysterical laughter.

            "No, no I wasn't," Relena lied, "What's up?"

            "I wanna see you.  Come to 641 Carrier's Lane.  I'm staying with a couple of friends and they'd love to have you."

            "OK! That sounds great! I'll be there in two hours, ok?"

            "That's great, Lena.  I'll see you then."

            "Bye, Dory."

            "Bye Lena." 

            Relena pulled out a map and tried to find Carrier's Lane.  It was a short street on the other side of the colony. 

            "Péggin!" Relena called her butler.

            "Yes, ma'am. Miss Relena?"

            "Can you take me to 641 Carrier's Lane in a little while?"

            "Certainly ma'am, but whatever for?"

            "I wanna see my friend."  Relena said, heading toward her bathroom.  Relena shaved her legs, painted her nails, did a masque, painted her toenails, washed her hair and styled it into a fancy up do.  She came down looking much happier than before.  Péggin greeted her and drove her to Carrier's Lane.  They arrived at a small house labeled 641.

            "I'll call you, Péggin." She promised, getting out of the car.  She ran up and rang the bell.  Dororthy answered it, hugged her and pulled her in.  The door closed and Péggin drove off.  Relena noticed the house was a little dark.

            "Hey Dorothy, you wanna hit the lights?"

            "Sure, Lena." Dorothy switched on the lights.  Relena's jaw dropped.

            "SURPRISE!" Heero, Duo, Trowah, Quatre, Wufei, and Dorothy shouted, popping up.  Everyone hugged her and wished her happy birthday over and over again.

            "Oh, my God, thank you guys so much!"

            "Come on!" Duo pulled her by her hand over to the couch behind the coffee table full of pizza, gifts and cake.  Quatre put a nice-sized box in Relena's lap.

            "Open mine!" he insisted.  Relena tore off the paper.  A pair of black evening pumps that Relena needed badly.

            "These are great. Thanks Quatre."  Quatre blushed and looked away with a smile.  Wufei handed her his gift.  She opened the longer, flatter box.

            "Gorgio Armani!" she gasped, holding up a thigh-length black dress, "Oh, my God they match my new shoes perfectly! Thank you, Wufei!" 

            He smiled and nodded.  Dorothy handed over a pretty little silver bag.

            "Thanks, Dory."

            "No prob, Lena."

            Relena pulled out a bottle of expensive perfume and a Kenneth Cole purse.

            "How did you know?" Relena gasped.

            "You _told _me." Dorothy laughed.  Relena had always wanted a KC purse but had just never gotten one. Trowah reached behind the couch and brought back a two dozen white rose bouquet. He handed them to her.

            "They're beautiful," she uttered.

            "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman." Trowah said.

            "Awwwww!" the room cooed.  Since he was right next to her, Relena kissed his cheek.  _Trowah better watch his back,_ Heero thought behind his smile, _kissing my Lena…._  Duo handed his gift to Relena.  She opened a square velvet box.

            "Oh, Duo," she gasped, showing off a pair of sapphire earrings, "they're gorgeous."  Relena kissed Duo on his cheek, too.

            "Heero's turn!" Quatre announced.  Heero gave Quatre a look.  He stuck his hand in his pocket, and pulled out a gold heart locket on a thin gold chain.  He went around behind her, and put it around her neck.

            "Thank you, Heero." She thanked, quietly, lovingly.

            "I just wanted you to have something to remember me by; something you'll keep close to your heart."

            Nobody said 'awww' or anything; nobody breathed very hard at all.  Heero and Relena never stopped staring into each other's eyes.  Finally they had found each other.


	19. 19

19

            Duo turned on some dance music and everybody grooved.  At ten, the doorbell rang.  The music was turned down and Trowah answered the door.  An OZ soldier!  The soldier couldn't see Trowah's left hand as he hung out the door.  Trowah made a signal, and Quatre gave him his gun.

            "Can I help you?" Trowah asked in his cool voice.  The soldier shoved a package into Trowah's hands, saluted, and left.  Trowah closed the door, and entered the living room with the package.  He looked it over.

            "Who was that?" Wufei asked when nobody else did.

            "An OZ soldier." He replied nonchalantly.

            "_What?_" The guys and girls exclaimed.  The guys all whipped out their guns and hurried to the door.  The soldier was gone, of course.

            "Trowah, why in hell didn't ya shoot 'im?" Duo demanded angrily.

            "He gave this to me.  It's addressed to Relena."

            "What?"

            "It could be a bomb!" Dorothy cried with genuine fear.

            "Let me have it." Relena reached for it and Trowah handed it over.  She yanked off the tape of the heavy brown box.  She opened the flaps carefully.  

The whole thing exploded in their faces.


	20. 20

20

            Everybody screamed and screamed and screamed.  Heero thought about all the things he would never be able to tell Relena and all the things she deserved to know already.  Quatre's whole life flashed before him.  Trowah…was alive.  So was everyone else.  Relena was looking in the box with a wondering expression.  She pulled a little note card out and read it aloud:

            "Relena, I'm sorry I couldn't be there personally to wish you the best birthday ever, but please accept this small token of my love for you.  Love, Millardo and Lucretzia."  Relena reached into the box---and pulled out a mink stole!  She gasped and threw it around her shoulders.

            "Relena, its stunning!" Dorothy exclaimed.

            "Look at my _girl,_" Duo bragged, "she's got that bling-bling now!"  Relena laughed, and Dorothy followed, initiating a wave of laughter through the house.  The music was back on, and everybody danced more.  Heero soon threw off his jacket, revealing his bandaged arm.  Relena caught a glimpse of it.  She kept dancing with Duo, but worried about Heero, injured during peacetime.  The dancing paused for cake, pizza, and charades after another hour or two.  Then everyone became quite exhausted, except for Dorothy and Quatre, who could have danced all night, even after a dance contest.

            The party abruptly ended.  Dorothy helped Relena gather her gifts.  Heero tried to think of a good excuse to take Relena home in the convertible.  He couldn't think of one, so he let her say her good byes and ushered her into his 20-grand sedan.  They drove in happy silence for a few minutes.

            "Thank you, Heero, I know this party was your idea."

            "Your welcome."

            "Heero, please tell me what happened to your arm."

            Heero paused, trying to think of a good lie. "I was cleaning my gun.  I accidently shot myself."

            "Oh, come on, Heero.  You don't make mistakes like that.  And you've told better lies."  They arrived at Marquis Wayridge's. 

            "Tell me the truth," Relena said, laying a hand on his.  He looked at her with sad eyes.  She felt his grief and her face saddened, too.

            "Vincent shot me."

            "I liked the first lie better."  Relena muttered, taking her hand away.

            "Relena!" he raised his voice and grabbed her by her shoulders, "You have got to get the hell out of this fantasy you live in!  I'm not going to make up shit like that just to hurt you, Relena. You know that. When I say Vincent is cheating on you, his ass is cheating on you. But you know what, its up to you to decide whether or not I'm telling you the truth.  All I can do is offer it to you and pray that your world will twist around just enough for you to see that the one man that loves you here is _me_, Relena." 

            Heero let her go, tears, welling in his eyes.  Relena signed and a tear rolled down her cheek.

            "I know, Heero, I know he doesn't love me.  Somehow I allowed myself to fall in love with him.  He wasn't much of a social life.  I was. He just wanted to be popular (for lack of a better term)."  Heero shook his head and drove away to show Relena what Vincent's favorite hobby was.  The red sports car was in his drive way.  The blinds were open, and Vincent was already going at it with some other girl.  Relena turned her face away from the hurtful scene and Heero took her out of there.

            "I never wanted to believe he didn't love me.  I'm so sorry." She whispered.  Heero looked at her.  She looked at him.  He gently smoothed her hair down and touched her lips with his thumb.  She kissed his finger.  He kissed her deeply.  She lay her hands on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her waist.  She kissed him deeper than he had kissed her.  Her hands slipped under his shirt and she caressed his hard body.  He kissed down her neck and collarbone, nipping at her breasts.  Relena bumped up against a button in the car and the windows fogged up, giving the two lovers a bit of privacy.


	21. 21

Part 5

21

            Vincent called Relena many times over the next couple of days, but she never returned any of his calls.  She was out with Heero and his friends, his friends that were now her friends.  Whoever thought that a pacifist and a bunch of soldiers could have so much fun?  A week after Relena's surprise party, she and Heero went joyriding around the colony in his convertible.  She enjoyed doing things with him that she wouldn't normally do (she had to set an example for the people that looked up to her for leadership).  She let her hair fly wildly in the breeze, blared hard-core rap music (Quatre's favorite), wore skimpy little outfits, and yelled at boys in other cars.  Heero didn't mind this; he was doing the same thing (to girls in other cars).  At an intersection, Relena asked him to turn right.

            "I gotta tell Vincent it's over.  He doesn't know that yet." She said with a smile.  Heero took the turn.

            Vincent's doorbell rang.  He answered it, wearing an expensive dress housecoat.  He reached for her.  She ducked out of his way.

            "What's the matter, darling?  Where have you been?"

            "You can call me Relena now Vincent.  It's over."

            Vincent looked over Relena's shoulder and saw Heero wave at him.

            "You left me for—"

            "You see, Vince, its not that Heero didn't love me.  He did-or rather-he does, and he knows how to show it without the expensive gifts to cover up cheating.  Get the picture?"

            "No."

            "Sorry.  You'll figure it out."  Heero honked for Relena.

            "I gotta go.  My boyfriend wants to go so we can joyride.  I hope you and your ho are very happy together. Peace." Relena turned and returned to the car, leaving Vincent wide-eyed, open-mouthed, and shocked.  Heero opened the door for her and helped her in, closing it behind her.  He got back in the driver's seat and rove of with his girl.

            Later that afternoon, Heero and Relena were in the park, on their bench, deeply engaged in novels.  Heero lay in Relena's lap.  For a moment, she put her book down and looked at the boy she loved.  He was _so_ handsome.  In fact, now that she thought about it, Heero was better looking than Vincent.  Much better looking. He looked better than Vincent _ever_ was or would be.  Heero was buff with a luscious tan complexion, wild brown hair, and beautifully wild Prussian blue eyes.  Vincent was just an ugly frikin' duckling.  _He_ was slim and pale with flushed cheeks and huge shoulders that were out of proportion with the rest of his body.  Dumping his ugly ass made Relena feel like a great burden had been lifted.  She played with his hair.

            "Heero," she stared quietly.

            "Hmm?"

            "Why do I love you?"

            "I don't know.  A pacifist and a soldier.  Who knew?" he said, sitting up and letting Relena lay on his chest.  "Probably the same reason I love you." 

            She smiled gently and the kissed.  Their intimate silence was suddenly shattered by the screech of tires.  They both looked up to see an old Buick speeding insanely down the street, hitting car after car.  It zoomed into the park.  The car screeched and screamed, swerved and chased the park's occupants everywhere.  The mad car spun to face Heero and Relena.  Relena, terrified, froze, holding Heero.  The car zoomed at them.  Heero gave Relena a super hard shove, sending her flying in to the fountain's pool, a yard away.  She landed with a thud! And a splash. 

            "Heero!" she screamed.  Years after, she still wouldn't believe what she saw _next._  


	22. 22

22

            The car headed strait for Heero.  Heero jumped up, just before the car hit him, and kicked in the windshield.  The car swerved and tried to throw Heero off.  He held fast and dove head first in to the car through the broken windshield.  He punched the driver senseless, whipped out a gun and shot the driver a few time here and there.  The car sped on, out of control.  Heero went further into the car, shot the driver's foot twice, and pulled it off the gas.  He slammed the brake with his hand.  The car abruptly halted and stood still.  Heero breathed hard, nervous and tried. He heard a peculiar noise.  He turned his head around and hit his nose on a black box.  A digital timer, a bomb, counted down from 15. 

            "God!" Heero exclaimed, yanking his body out through the windshield.  He tore the driver's side door off, and ripped off the driver's seat belt, pulling the unconscious man out by his arms.  He dragged him away as fast as he could, screaming at civilians, "Get away! Get away! There's a bomb! There's a bomb!"  He made it to Relena a few feet away, dropping the man somewhere.  He dove on top of her just as a deafening blast filled the air.  

            Heero and Relena sat up and looked at the car, witch was a huge blaze.  A few people were hurt by pieces of flying glass and metal.  Heero got up and pulled Relena to her feet.  She clung to him trembling, not sure what to make of this.  Heero retrieved the driver and slung the man over his shoulder.  With Relena still on him, he presented the man to the oncoming police.


	23. 23

23

            Relena insisted on Heero coming to her house after the narrow escape.  He wasn't badly injured; just a few cuts and bruises lay on his skin.  Relena cleaned him up and bandaged him.  He stayed for dinner (which was served when the Marquis arrived home).  He had never dined with royalty before (except if you want to count earlier that week when he and her and the guys went to Burger World) and minded his manners so the Marquis would allow him to continue seeing Relena.  Heero told the Marquis his account of the psychotic driver incident that was all over the news during dinner, and the Marquis listened with shocked eyes and worry lines on his forehead.  Heero left after dessert and more pleasant conversation, kissing Relena goodnight.

            Heero came home to an empty house.  Duo and Quatre had gone double dating with Dorothy and the girl from the party shop, Trowah was on a date with Hilde (he wondered if Duo knew), and Wufei was trading in his car.  All of this was indicated on a note.  Heero flopped on the couch in sweet content.  Every second he had with Relena was pure magic.  When she touched his wounds, they healed.  Heero realized exactly how in love with her he was. He sighed.

            The Marquis expressed to his granddaughter that he liked the young man that she'd chosen to date, and felt even better that she was as safe with him as she could be.

The phone rang and Relena answered it.

            "Hello?"

            "Ms. Peacecraft?"

            "Yes?"

            "Hello, I'm Lieutenant Peters at 0067 B colony police station.  I'm calling in reference to the man you and your friend dropped off with my men."

            "Yes?"

            "I'm afraid he's dead, ma'am." 

            "What?" Relena gasped.

            "Yes, ma'am, just a few minutes ago.  We resuscitated him after you dropped him off and questioned him.  He didn't talk, but we found his record.  He is one of the most notorious hit men this centaury, wanted for sixty-seven counts of first-degree murder."

            "Oh, my God!"

            "He died from the lethal amount of alcohol in his blood, not his gun shot wounds.  What really disturbed us was the fact that he did mention that he was on his way to kill somebody, and that Vincent Bangotti sent him."

            Relena returned a shocked silence.  "Who was he assigned to kill?"

            "That we don't know.  If you like, we can send an officer to protect you.  We're already observing him."

            "No, I'll be okay."

            "Vice Foreign Minister Darlian," the lieutenant went on, "I strongly advise your hiding or moving some place safer."

            "I will," she assured, "keep me updated." She hung up.  When she did and while she dialed Heero, she fed her Grandfather the basics of the call.  Heero waited several rings to pick up the phone.

            "Hello?" he answered dreamily.

            "Heero, its me."

            "Relena!"

            "Heero, the guy _died._"

            Heero snapped out of his dream world. "I'm sorry, what? I thought you said he died."

            "He _did._"  Relena proceeded to tell him about the notorious hit man and his employer. "They don't know who he was supposed to kill."

            "Me, obviously." Heero answered coldly.

            "Why not me?"

            "Men tend to go for the other guy, but women would punish their cheating spouse."

            "If you say so," Relena said in slight disagreement.

            "I'll protect you," Heero offered.

            "I know you will." Relena said with a smile.

            "No, I mean I can do like the officer said: take you some where safe."

            "Really?"

            "Yeah, but I gotta talk to your Grandfather."

            Relena handed the phone to the Marquis.  The Marquis took it and held it to his ear while Heero explained his plans to him.  The Marquis agreed with pretty much everything.  He handed the phone back to Relena.

            "Hello…yeah…gotcha…alright….love you….bye."  she hung up.  "He'll be here Sunday to pick me up.'

            "Relena, don't let him talk you into having sex with him." Her grandfather said bluntly, "I know for a fact that boys his age have one thing on their minds, or rather, in their trousers."

            "Yes, grandfather," Relena promised, thinking to herself, _Heero doesn't talk me into it, we just kiss and go from there._


	24. 24

24

            When the all the guys got in, they questioned Heero about the big park disaster (since the news said that Relena was involved, they knew Heero was, too).  Heero filled them in on his account, and the fact that he had to take Relena away.

            Vincent called Relena that night around eleven.

            "Hello?"

            "Hi doll."

            "What do you want?"

            "You."

            "Let me rephrase that: why the hell are you calling me?"

            "I know you still love me.'

            "So you've lost it, huh?"

            "Love lasts forever, woman.  There will always be a place for me in your heart."

            "_Vincent_, get _over_ yourself."

            "You still love me, Miss Darlian.  You're too proud to admit you miss me.'

            "Would it satisfy you if I said 'Oh, yes, Vincie, please take me away, I beg of you!'?"

            "Well, it would if you meant it, but I'd rather you met me in your park in your place in an hour." He hung up.  Relena angrily hung up.  _No, _she decided, _I'll go, just not alone._ She dialed Heero.


	25. 25

25

            Relena looked at her watch.  It was fifteen minutes after midnight.  Waited by the pretty fountain that had drawn her to Heero and she and her new love had always sat by.  She looked up and saw a figure in the darkness moving toward her at a rapid pace.  Vincent was revealed by streetlights.  Relena heard a thump and rustle in the bushes.  It alarmed her at first, but she knew it was just Heero pointing his gun at Vincent.

            "I really wish you would come back to your senses.  We'll be good together.  I really like you, Relena.  I think you're real cute.  I won't cheat this time, but you gotta cut me some slack-three extra-relational one-night-stands.  Just three.  Then I'll stop.  I promise." He begged, lessening the distance between them from ten feet to three.  Relena took a step back.  Where was Heero?  What was he doing?  What was he waiting on?  Vincent jumped at her, grabbed her shoulders, and tried to kiss her.

            "No!" she cried, kicking him out of reflexes.  He threw her to the ground.  She gasped. Laying directly in front of her under the bushes was Heero, bound with iron chain, and head bleeding, not moving.

            "What have you done to him?" she screamed at Vincent.  Heero groaned, trying to regain consciousness.  More blood began to stream down his face.  He went totally limp.

            "I'll do the same thing to you if you don't come back to me, lover."

            "You're a sick-ass bastard and a psychopath!  Get the hell away from me!"

            Vincent shot her. She cried out.  Such intense pain.  Her leg bled.

            "Bitch, I'll kill you! How dare you talk to me like I'm that two-bit murderer you left me for!" He shot her again in her other leg.  She screamed in pain and fear.  Heero snapped awake, flipped over on his back, and threw his free legs at the man that had clubbed and bound him.  Vincent shot Relena in one of her arms.  Heero stood bound, gagged, and bleeding on top of his jailer.  Some horrible, hot vengeance boiled hard inside of him, down to the depths of his heart.  Vincent looked to his right to see a burning Heero.  With a flex of his body, the chains exploded from around him.  

            "One more shot and your life is mine," Pure rage rolled out of Heero's mouth.  Vincent feared him at first, but then smiled and shot Relena's other arm.  She gave one last painful scream, accompanied by a heart-wrenching cry, tears and blood mixing on the pavement.  In a silent fury, Heero walked up to Vincent until he was a foot away.  Vincent shot Heero in his stomach.  Heero acted as if nothing had happened.  Vincent shot him again; still no effect.  Heero gathered his love and rage into his fist and pulled it back.  He didn't punch Vincent, he let his fist go, anger, hurt, rage, pain, and love shot it into Vincent.  Heero had hit him in his stomach so hard, he could feel the curve of Vincent's spine on his knuckles.  Vincent was stunned senseless, then toppled back, and passed out in the fountain pool.  The man that bound Heero tried to sneak up on him from behind.  Heero arched his back, took the man's front belt loop with one hand and his shirt collar in the other, and shot up right, heaving him over the fountain.  Heero looked down.  Relena was barely hanging on.  He slipped his arms under her back and the bend in her knees and lifted her gently.  It was then she went limp and lost consciousness. He carried his limp love two miles to the hospital.


	26. 26

26

            When Relena woke up, she was in a bed, hooked up to some machine.  There was a small television beside her bed, on some weird cartoon soap opera.  She could breathe, ironically enough, and moved her head to look around the room.  The I.V.s didn't make her feel good at all.  What happened?  Where was Heero?  He was unconscious and bleeding, wasn't he?  But he….

            Relena tried to get up, but she had absolutely no strength whatsoever.  The door opened.  Heero stepped in.  Dry blood was visible on his face and hair and clothes, some of it her's.  He looked cold and unfriendly and mysterious; just like when she first met him.  He saw Relena's open eyes.  His hard features softened, his heart warmed.  He fell to her bedside, his face full of mixed emotion.  He brushed her bangs away from her lovely blueish-grey eyes and looked deep into them.  She looked into his wild, Prussian blue eyes.  She looked into those wild, beautiful, untamable eyes that never lost their wild, even if he showed a melancholy emotion.

            "You're alive," he whispered, assuring her.  Relena tried to speak, to tell him how much she loved him, how she wished she could pay him back for all the times that he almost died for her, purely because he wanted to.  But all she could do was let a few big, hot tears roll down her cheeks.  Heero wiped away the droplets with genuine affection.  He gently kissed her cheeks and forehead.  _I'll be right back,_ his wild Prussian eyes told her.  He left.  She wanted to cry out to Heero, tell him to come back and never leave her, but she could only moan and let out a few more tears.

            Heero was on his way to get Relena something to drink, when a news report on a nearby TV sidetracked him.  Vincent had been arrested on three counts of attempted homicide and aggravated assault.  He was going to be given a trial in 30 days and held in prison until then.  Heero felt a slight relief, but he didn't think it was enough._  Just sit back and let justice take its toll, _Dr. J had always told him growing up.  He warned Vincent, but Vincent didn't want to listen.  Heero tried to forget about killing Vincent, but he had warned Vincent.  Now Vincent owed Heero his life.  


	27. 27

27

            The Marquis was frightened for Relena's safety and called Heero over for tea and scones.  The Marquis answered the door and led Heero to the back patio and invited him to sit in the wicker chairs with satin covers.  The cloth that covered the matching table was silk, and tea was brought out in porcelain cups and saucers and the scones were on pewter trays.

            "Heero, may I ask you a question?" The Marquis asked, buttering his scone.

            "Certainly."

            "Is Heero Yuy your real name?"

            "No, sir."

            The Marquis paused.  "Then why in the world do you use it?"

            Heero sighed and looked away. "I'm a Gundam pilot."

            "You jest," the Marquis smiled.

            "No, sir.  I am a Gundam pilot."

            The Marquis looked at Heero, who was very serious.

            "You're just a boy," the Marquis muttered in disbelief.

            "I prefer to be called a young man.  A lot of people don't believe me, but I am a pilot."  He looked at the Marquis.

            "What is your real name?"

            "I can't tell you.  My name is confidential."

            "Why in heaven's name not?"

            "I've sworn not to reveal my name until I'm either 21 and married, 50 and not married, or my Gundam is destroyed."

            "Interesting conditions," the Marquis commented, sipping his tea.  "Heero, I called you here because I worry about my granddaughter more and more everyday.  I would appreciate it if you took her into hiding today."

            "But Marquis," he contradicted, arching his thick brows, "if I take her out too early, she might lose a limb or something."

            "For further protection, we told the papers and such that she wouldn't be released until tomorrow.  I knew you'd be on your way to see her today.  You would have been told that you could take her then, but I thought it would be less of a shock if I told you instead.  She's waiting on you now.  Heero," the Marquis looked him square in the eye, "I don't want my little girl to die.  She and Milliardo are all I've got since her mother passed."

            "I'll take care of your granddaughter.  You have my solemn swear." Heero left the table.

            "Heero," the Marquis called just loud enough for him to hear.

            "Yeah?"

            "She's not my granddaughter."

            "Come again?"

            "My name is Milliardo Wayridge, but when my mother married my stepfather, I changed my name to Peacecraft, which was his name."

            "You're Relena and Zech's _father?_"

            "Yes, but they don't know that.  I'm only telling you because you must know how much I care about my children."

Heero nodded, and jumped over the elegant fence.     


	28. 28

28

            Heero picked up a very happy Relena up from the hospital.  She threw her arms around and jumped into his car.  He tossed her bags into the trunk and zoomed off.  He called his friends on his cell phone, indicating his early departure (they were like ok, whatever, of course).  

            "Where are we going, Heero?" Relena asked sweetly after they were on the road.

            "To somewhere very special to me: the house I grew up in."  Heero said.  Relena smiled.  She scooted close to Heero, and he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders.  They stayed like that for several minutes.  She watched his handsome face watch the road, smiling gently.  Heero switched lanes.  He looked in his rearview mirror.  A stylish station wagon was behind them.  It caught up to them.  The guy in the passenger's side flicked Heero off and the driver glared at him.  Heero looked at them and his eyes flashed.  The two guys' expressions were ones of intimidation, and they slowed down.  Heero thought that one of them looked familiar, with his pale flushed skin, light green eyes, and dark hair, the passenger.  The station wagon pulled into the sight of the rearview mirror.  Heero watched the car and the passenger.  He watched the passenger pull a stick out of the back seat, connect it with something, and drive up.  As they drew closer, Heero saw that the 'stick' was a rifle.  Relena looked at him.  Heero's contented expression melted into an angry mask.  He unbuckled his seatbelt and pulled out his handgun and handed it to Relena. 

            "Load this," he told her, "there are bullets in the glove compartment.  Hurry up. "  Relena mimicked the process she'd seen in so many movies.  She handed the gun to Heero.  There was a gunshot.  Relena cried out, dropping the gun.  There was a thin, red cut on her hand where a bullet had grazed it.  The bullet hole was in the glove compartment.  Heero's eyes went wide and the station wagon pulled up closer.  Heero sped up. The two cars exceeded the limit.  The station wagon pulled up enough for the driver to aim.

            "Relena! Duck!" he covered her with his body. The rear and one of the back windows collapsed with the shock of a gunshot.  Relena screamed. Heero cursed.  He jerked around, shoved his hand down into the back pouch, and pulled out another gun.  He fired two shots at the front window, just missing the gunman.  He was two feet away from a car in front of him.  He jerked the wheel to the left and hit the front of the station wagon.  The car jolted, almost throwing out the gunman.  He sat on the windowsill.  Heero tried to shoot him, but somehow got the back seat.  The gunman fired at Heero, but took off the headrest with one ruthless shot.  Heero stuck his arm out and fired three more times.  One hit the driver, but he kept coming, faster than ever.  Heero tried to hit the gunman again, but his gun clicked with the sound of a bullet-less barrel.  He threw the gun at Relena and yelled at her to reload it.  She did in a split second and tossed him the gun.  He fired at the gunman.

            "Heero..."

            "What?"

            "Heero!"

            "What?!"

            "_Heero!"_

            "_What?"_ They were flying toward a construction-side pit.

            "Aaaaaahhh!" they screamed in unison.  Heero yanked the wheel.  The car pounded the station wagon, crushing the gunman between the two cars.  The cars flew apart again.  The gunman's arm was grotesquely curved, but he still picked up the rifle, and fired like a madman.


	29. 29

29

            It was then that Relena realized Heero couldn't drive and shoot at the same time.  She got up and tried to pull him out of his seat.

            "Get down--!"

            "You can't drive and shoot at the same time! I've got the wheel!"

            "Thanks!" he jumped into the back and Relena got into the driver's seat.  Heero stuck the entire front half of his body out the window and shot the gunman eight times.  The gunman's body jolted like a rag doll and he fell onto the road, run over several times.  Relena fought back nausea.  The driver rode up next to them and shot at Relena, barely missing her.  She screamed.  Heero reached across her face, blinding her, and shot at the driver, missing three times.  

            "Just give me the girl, goddammit!" the driver screamed.

            "Never! I swear to God you'll never get her!"  He fired and hit the wheel.  "Move, Relena.  She slipped to her passenger side floor protection.  Heero looked desperately at her, momentarily turning his back.

            "Look under the seat and gimme the dynamite!" A bullet pierced Heero's back.

            "Ah!" 

            "Heero!"

            "Get the dynamite!"  She shoved it in his hands. "Gimme the lighter!" She handed him a lighter on the floor.  The driver caulked his rifle.  Relena struggled a second, then lit the dynamite.  Heero threw it.  It landed in the car.  Heero slammed the brakes as hard as he could with both feet.  They both looked up to see a huge explosion and a fire.  Heero and Relena sighed heavily.  A pick up truck slammed them with the power of 300 horses from behind.  Heero was thrown against the steering wheel.  Relena screamed as three of his ribs snapped like twigs.  Heero's face was absolute shock; his body was devastated.

            "Ahh….." he screeched.  Relena moved to help him; he pushed her down. "No, stay down."  The truck slammed them again.  Relena cried out, Heero just moaned and held his chest with his barely functional right arm.  The truck pulled up beside them and fired mercilessly at them with a machine gun.


	30. 30

30

            Relena felt completely helpless.  Heero's body jolted and jumped with every shot, and the seat around Relena exploded in tiny little leather and cotton eruptions.  She didn't feel pain; inconceivable fear wrapped itself around her and protected her.

            Heero was in a daze.  He was lost in a battle, but this was peace.  They'd won the battle, they'd won.  What was this? Real life. He was battling real life.  Life is a constant struggle to succeed. He struggled to win too much.  He needed to struggle to love now.  He had to love Relena.  In order to do that successfully, he had to save her.  Heero gathered his consciousness and pulled a special bullet from his pocket, a four-inch nuclear bullet.  He popped into his gun, hurting all over with sharp, degrading pain.  He pulled his dislocated shoulder to aim and fired at the new gunman.  The bullet penetrated his body, and he exploded, sending entrails and blood everywhere.  Relena tried to scream, but couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't think.  She was bound by fear.  The driver started shooting.  Heero's foot pushed the gas without his permission.  The car jumped forward.  The surprised driver stepped on his gas as well.  Heero loaded a bullet that could be fired 10 times.  He aimed and fired.  He missed, and climbed into the back seat.  Relena gathered her consciousness and climbed into the driver's seat.  She desperately tried to stay conscious as Heero reached across her face again and fried several shots.  When he took his arm away, they were about to hit a pothole, and Relena slammed the brakes with all her might.  

            "Woooaaaahhhhhh!" Heero hollered as he flew over her head and through the windshield. He hit the pavement hard.  The driver seized the opportunity to run Heero over.  Heero saw the truck speeding at him.  _Not today,_ he thought, firing at the truck until the windshield was no more.  He pulled another stick of dynamite from his back pocket and shot the wick.  He heaved it in the truck with all his might, knocking the driver on his head and causing his to swerve and miss Heero by literally an inch and collide with another construction tower.  The dynamite caused another titanic explosion.  Heero looked at Relena.  Relena gazed at his silhouette in the fiery background.  He looked so regal, so hard, and so invincible.  He stood there for a minute, legs spread in a three quarter view, arms strait down, darkish completion contrasting with his dark hair.  But those eyes.  Those wild Prussian eyes.  They had saved her again.  She passed out, still seeing those beautifully wild, life-saving Prussian eyes.  He also collapsed.

END OF PART 5


	31. 31

Part 6

31

They finally arrived at Heero's old home after a brief hospital visit. Somebody saw an older teenaged boy laying in the road and called and ambulance. Both Heero and Relena were eventually just fine, and the doctors released them after just an hour. Heero hailed a cab for them to get the rest of the way to his home; his car had been towed from the highway. 

"This is it?" Relena asked happily as she stepped into the golden refuge that evening. 

"Yep." Heero stepped in after her, carrying her suitcase and three 'little bags'. Relena stepped into the den. There was a couch, facing the entrance to the kitchen, ten feet away. On the other side of the den, a short hallway with a bedroom at the end and a bedroom on its left. Down the little hall to the right, there was a full bathroom. Heero flopped down on the couch in the den after turning off the alarm. His thoughts turned to the original gunman that struck him as being so familiar. 

"Relena," he called.

"Yeah?" she called back.

"Was it just me, or did the gunman in the station wagon look familiar?"

Relena arched her eyebrows in an attempt to visualize the man. "Describe him."

"Thin guy, big shoulders, pale, light green eyes, and dark hair." It clicked."

"His name is Markus. He's Vincent's brother. Vincent probably told Markus and sent him after me."

Heero had one hell of a headache. He moved to the kitchen in hopes of finding some aspirin. The doorbell rang. Relena froze. Fear returned to haunt her vulnerable mind. Heero switched off the lights. He withdrew his gun, which still had a few bullets in it, and held it ready. The bell rang again. The knob started to turn. He reached in his pocket and pushed a button on a key chain, turning off the alarm. A drill sounded. They were breaking down the door.

"Relena!" he whispered as loud as he could, "Stay back!" The door fell in. Heero jumped out and aimed at the intruders. Two men in police uniforms. Heero lowered his gun.

"Sorry guys. I thought you were breaking in to rob me or something. Relena! Its okay; it's just a couple of cops."

"Are you the one they call Heero Yuy?" one of the men asked as Relena came into view. She stood behind him and held his shoulders. 

"Yes, but who wants to know?"

"I'm Officer Redan, and this is Officer Cheney." Said one.

"We received an anonymous tip backed up by eye witness accounts that you were responsible for the Interstate Murders this afternoon. We have to take you down to the station. We have a warrant for your arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you." Said Officer Cheney, slapping cuffs on Heero and causing him to drop his gun. "I hope you have a license for that, son."

"Vice Foreign Minister Darlian," Officer Redan ordered, "He's extremely dangerous."

"No he's not," she argued, taking his arm in his defense, "He saved me today. There was no murder; he did everything in self-defense. I was there. If anything happened, it was aggravated assault against _us_." Relena had a commanding stance and voice, but it didn't work.

"I'm sorry Ms. Peacecraft, but dozens of people have said that your friend here killed four men. That is called a crime." Officer Cheney spoke to Relena as if she was stupid. "Listen Vice Foreign Minister, a police officer saw him as well. A trained observer. That in itself is reason to believe. Come on, kid." They pulled Heero along.

"No, wait! He only did it in _self-defense!_ They shot at us _first!_"

"Vice foreign Minister—"

"He saved my life!"

"He killed four men!"

"Thousands of officers have shot people that died and nobody says a thing to them."

"That's not up for discussion, Ms. Peacecraft. We have to take him now, with or without your consent." They dragged Heero away and packed him into their patrol vehicle. Relena watched them disappear into the night.


	32. 32

32

            At the police station, Heero refused to talk. No amount of 'you can get a good deal' talk could make him.  The officers gave up and threw him in the tank.  Some hours later, Heero agreed to talk, thinking that possibly he could get out faster if he cooperated.  Two heavily armed guards escorted Heero to a small, dimly lit room with no light fixtures.  They seated him at a small table across from a professional interrogator.  There were four 3x5 pictures of four different men.

            "Now, son," the interrogator began, " did you kill these men?" the officer pointed to the men on the table.  Heero looked at the pictures.  He nodded.

            "Need a verbal answer, kid."

            "Yes."

            "Can you identify any of the men?" the officer asked.

            "Yes, the second to the right."

            "This one?"

            "Yeah."

            "What's his name?"

            "Markus Bangotti."

            "What was the nature of your relationship with him?"

            "I don't have a relationship with him; my girlfriend told me his name."

            "Who is your girlfriend?"

            "Her Highness Ambassator Vice Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft-Darlian-Yuy." Heero blushed, realizing he had implied his wanting to marry Relena.

            "If we asked her of your relationship, she would call you her boyfriend?"

            "Yes."

            "Let's move on. Can you identify any of the other men by name?"

            "No."

            "Why did you kill these men?"

            "Self-defense."

            "You killed four men in self-defense?"

            "Yeah."

            "I don't understand—"

            "_Look_," Heero explained irritably, "Markus Bangotti started shooting at me, so I shot right back."

            "Why would Markus Bangotti be shooting at you?'

            "Because Vincent Bagotti sent him to."

            "What's your name son?"

            "Heero Yuy.'

            "That's funny," the officer said sarcastically, "what's your real name?"

            Heero hesitated to answer honestly. "Heero Yuy."

            "Listen, son," the officer grunted angrily, "if your not going to cooperate, just say so and I'll stop wasting my precious time."

            "I'm telling you the truth, but if you don't believe me, _you _need to stop wasting your time."

            The officer gave Heero a hard stare.  Heero sighed, sending a wave of air through that elevated his arms and chest.  The officer noticed horrendous scars up and down his arms.

            "Just what the hell happened to your arm, kid?"

            "Bullets and flying glass."


	33. 33

33

            Not knowing what else to do with the mysterious young man that refused to talk more without a phone call, they threw him in the tank.

            Nobody could find any file on him, or any solid evidence that he even existed.  They assumed that he was an illegal alien from earth, or maybe a runaway.  But that wouldn't explain why they couldn't find _any_ trace of him.  

            Behind the prison bars, Heero could only think about Relena.  He had never thought it his place to care when he died; he was a true warrior.  He sighed.  He thought about marrying Relena and smiled.  Quatre would be saying how sweet it was over and over again while Duo teased him mercilessly and Trowah and Wufei just didn't care.  Heero was the only inmate; and he was bitter.  _All this for their precious Vice Foreign Minister and they throw me in jail for it. Aw, screw 'em all. That bitch Vincent did this, getting me locked up and shit.  He _knew_ I'd have to knock those gay wads off to get Relena out of there alive. I _really_ don't like him._ Heero's watch said 2:30.  He fell asleep.

            Relena was scared, but not stupid.  She got out of that house, changed into something inconspicuous, and found a hotel, registering under an alias (this is what you learn when you love Heero Yuy and you're a respected ambassador).  She showered and retired, but never slept.  The events of the previous afternoon and the shock of Vincent losing every last drop of sanity had impaired her sleep.  The hours on the clock dragged from eleven to two, and two thirty came as a shock to her.  Without thinking, she got dressed and went down to the police station.

            The officer at the front desk greeted her as she stepped through the metal detector.

            "Hello, young lady," he greeted.  Thankfully, he didn't recognize her. 

            "I want to see my brother," she said simply. "May I please?"

            "I suppose," the officer sighed, pointing her in Heero's direction.  She scurried that way.  

            "Pisst, Heero!"

            "Heero opened his eyes and sat up.  He was with her in seconds.  The first officer peeked around the corner.  They were holding each other through the bars, snuggling.  The officer realized that she was not his sister.

            "I had to see you," she muttered.

            "I really wish you hadn't.  I don't want you in anymore danger 'cause of me."

            "Heero, I love you.  This isn't fair.  I should be behind those bars."

            "Don't say that.  I have to pay for my crime."

            "If it's a crime to love somebody enough to protect them with your life, in that case, you should receive the death penalty."

            "Relena.." they kissed. 

            "I'm going to get you out of here," she swore, "I don't care if Vincent finds me.  We'll kill him together.  Then we'll both be in jail."  Heero couldn't say he didn't like the sound of that.

            "You know better," he said with a loving smile. "You know the world needs you.  Your words united the whole earth.  That's more than _every_ battle I fought in trying to make a difference put together."

            Relena looked down.  Heero lifted her face with the knuckle of his finger.

            "I've never loved anybody before.  But I love you, Relena Peacecraft.  You saved my tortured soul.  I would die for you if it meant you would live—"

            "Noooo!" Relena wailed, tears starting down her flustered cheeks, "I don't want you to ever die, and _certainly NOT FOR ME!_"  she cried hard on his shirt.  Heero looked up and a tear rolled down his cheek.

            "We'll be together, Relena. Please don't cry over me. I'll always be with you. No one can stop our love.  I love you Relena."

            "I love you Heero."  Heero nuzzled her and his one tear seeped into her hair, and he kissed the crown of her head where he snuggled.  The officer went back to his bench and pondered what he'd just seen.


	34. 34

*Hey ppl, I'm not much of an authority on the judicial system, but I'll do the best I can.  Just assume what you think are mistakes are supposed to be there, because obviously the colonies' judicial system would be different from our own.ßvery bad excuse not to do the research.

34

            Relena heard on the morning news about her Heero and the highway nightmare.  Since this was such a tough issue, the colony delegates decided to give him a trial sooner that later—in seven days.  The boys, Dorothy, and Relena were all asked to appear in court by Heero's lawyer with no guarantee of being called as a witness.  On the day of the trial, the boys and Dorothy slunk in and grabbed a seat in front.  Dorothy noticed a small paparazzi in the middle of the aisle, and the boys tried not to get in its way (except for Duo, who was showing off for Hilde).  The boys and Dorothy were patiently waiting for the trial to start when Dorothy sensed someone standing right over her.  She looked up.

            "Relena! What in space?" she gasped.  Relena's eyes were weary and she was pale.  Her hair was matted and her clothes hung loose, as if she hadn't eaten in a week.  Despite her almost ghostly appearance, she smiled, and smiled happily.

            "I'm going to testify in Heero's favor and get him out of here.  I know he only did what was necessary to save my life."

            "We got your back, babe," Duo assured.  Relena smiled at him.  A bailiff commanded everyone's attention.

            "All rise for the honorable Judge Pacline," his voice boomed.  Everyone in the court stood.  The judge, and elder man likely in his eighties, came from nowhere and sat down on the bench.  Everyone else sat.   Heero was brought in, cuffed, eyes bloodshot.  He was still in the jeans and shirt his friends had last seen him in, except there was a huge red spot on his back, a hole in the middle of that, and the jeans were burned to shorts.  He sported a bandage here and there, mostly to cover the most grotesque bullet wounds.  Duo spied bits of dry blood in Heero's hair.

            The judge opened a file folder and read aloud: "Now examining case number T17458.  Are the attorneys present?"

            "Yes your Honor," the attorneys said in unison.

            "Are you Mr. Heero Yuy?" Heero nodded.

            "Please identify yourself," the judge said to the one plaintive at the table.  The woman, a dark-haired, green-eyed woman just over thirty or thirty-five stood.

            "Your Honor, My name is Susan Bangotti.  I come on behalf of the Steins, the O'Lofets (oh-luh-fayz), the Junes, and myself." The woman sat down, obviously Vincent's mother.  The judge ordered opening statements made.  The assistant DA stood.  She was a woman.

            "Your Honor, the state will prove beyond shadow of a doubt that on May 13, AC 196, Heero Yuy ruthlessly murdered Markus Bangotti, Bernard O'Lofet, Thomas June, and Harry Stein."

            "Your Honor, the defense will show that the evidence presented is purely circumstantial and has no legitimate basis."

            "Thank-you counselors, Ms. Harding, you may call your first witness."

            "Yes, your Honor.  The prosecution calls to the stand Mr. Thomas Wilson.

            A small, nervous man in his fifties approached the stand and was sworn in.  The prosecutor-lady paced in front of him (for dramatic emphasis) and then turned to him and said,

            "Mr. Wilson, where were you on the afternoon of Saturday, May 13, AC 196?"

            "I was on the interstate on my way to work."

            "Please tell the judge your account of that afternoon."

            "Alright.  I was driving.  I looked over to my right, four lanes away, and spied a blue sedan driven by a teenaged boy and a girl was beside him.  A silver station wagon pulled up beside them and I heard gunshots being rallied back and forth.  After a few minutes, I saw a man fall from one of the cars and get run over several times, in my rear view mirror.  Then the blue sedan stopped, and the silver station wagon exploded.  I was trying to get out of there before something happened to me (I had my children with me) so that was all I saw."

            "You're sure?"

            "Very sure."

            "Do you know how the station wagon exploded?"

            "No ma'am."

            "There were several reports of explosives.  Did you see any of them personally?"

            "No ma'am."

            "How would you describe the young man in the blue sedan?"

            "Young, Japanese, student, boy, I don't know.  I didn't get a real good look at him."

            "Does the defendant look familiar?"

            "Vaguely."

            "Would you identify him as the driver of the blue sedan?"

            Mr. Wilson paused and thought.

            "Yes." He responded after a few minutes.

            "Do you know him?"

            "I don't think I do."

            "Mr. Wilson," the prosecutor continued, "Is it true that you used to be a teacher at the St. Gabriel Institute?"

            "Yes."

            "Do you recall having a student named Heero Yuy?"

            "Yes, I do."

            "How would describe him?"

            "Oh, very quiet, maybe he was shy, but maybe a little anti-social."

            The prosecutor nodded.

            "Before he left, what was the most interesting event that occurred?"

            "A Gundam appeared out of nowhere and then left."

            "And where was Heero Yuy the following morning?"

            "Gone."

            "So he could have that Gundam's pilot?"

            "He's just a kid."  Heero smiled at his old teacher.  Mr. Wilson gave a small smile.

            "No more questions, Your Honor."

            "The Defense may cross-examine the witness."

            "No questions, your Honor." Heero's lawyer seemed to mutter.

            "You may step down, Mr. Wilson," the judge said to him.  Mr. Wilson stepped down. 


	35. 35

35

            The Steiner-O'Lofet-June-Bangotti lawyer stood and called Relena as their next witness.  A witness to testify _against _Heero, which made precisely no sense.  The boys kept an eye on her, positive she was up to something, her and that sexy lawyer that paced too much.

            "The persecution calls to the stand Her Highness Ambassador Vice Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft-Darlian."  A very surprised Relena stood and slowly made her way to the stand.

            "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

            "I do."

            The persecutor approached her.  Her vitals burned with anxiety.

            "Please state your full name."

            "Relena Ann Peacecraft-Darlian."

            "Ms. Darlian, will you please explain your relationship with the defendant."

            "He's my boyfriend." She said simply.

            "How long have you had this relationship with the defendant?"

            "Almost two weeks."

            "Did you know him well prior to becoming romantically involved with him?"

            "Yes."

            "And how was his behavior?"

            "He was shy."

            "Shy and not anti-social?"

            "Shy."

            Heero's heart pained for Relena, lying on the stand and lying to save his good name, or rather, code name.

            "Ms. Peacecraft, how long have you known the Bangottis?"

            "A year, give or take a little."

            "How long have you known the defendant?"

            "Closer to two years."

            "Did you end your relationship with Mr. Vincent Bangotti in order to date Mr. Heero Yuy?"

            "Yes I did."

            "Why?"

            "Vincent was abusive and unfaithful."

            "How do you know this?"

            "I saw him with a prostitute."

            "How? You don't have a driver's license and the residence of Mr. Bangotti is miles from your current residence." 

            "Heero drove me," she admitted reluctantly.

            "And he was jealous?"

            "Pardon?"

            "Was Heero Yuy so jealous of Vincent Bangotti that he would make up lies to deceive you and bring you to his side?"

            Now, the reader must remember that after Relena's surprise party Heero promised not to make up stuff to hurt her; he didn't say anything about lying to be with her, because she _just _finished lying so she could be with him.  This why she was genuinely confused and was quiet for a few seconds.

            "I don't know," she finally said.  

            "Mr. Yuy was a soldier?"

            "Yes."

            "As well as an assassin?"

            "Yes."

            "Did he ever once try to take your life?"

            "Yes, but obviously he never went through with it."

            "How does a pacifist get with a soldier and is not corrupted?"

            "I don't know, but I've done it."

            "No more questions your honor."


	36. 36

Part 7

36

            The trail dragged on.

            "The defense may cross-examine the witness."

            "Ms. Darlian," the DA started, "You stated that my client avoid killing you?"

            "Yes."

            "He saved your life on many occasions, you mean, and not just because _he _was the one assaulting you?"

            "Yes."

            "Can you name a specific instance?"

            "Certainly.  My ex, Vincent Bangotti, called me out at a late hour.  I went, thinking he was wanting to make amends in our friendship.  I still didn't trust him, so I told Heero to come with me.  Before anything really happened, Vincent had someone bind Heero and knock him out, seriously injuring him.  Then, Vincent attacked me, and shot me once in each limb." Relena pulled up her long sleeves and rolled up her pants legs. "Heero heard my screams and busted his bounds.  He told Vincent to stop, and Vincent shot him twice, so Heero knocked Vincent into a nearby fountain.  Heero took me to the hospital."

            Heero's lawyer nodded all during Relena's testimony and placed the medical report from the hospital in the hands of a juror. "Mr. Yuy, please show the jury your stomach."  Women jurors admired Heero's hard, tempting abs, and the men jurors looked hard at the evidence.  "Jury, the bullets removed from the wound match Vincent Bangotti's .45 caliber perfectly.  Thank you Mr. Yuy."  Heero put his stomach away and sat down.  "No more questions, your honor."

            "You may step down." Judge Pacline said to Relena.  Relena stepped down.


	37. 37

37

            "The prosecution calls to the stand Mr. Heero Yuy."

            Heero stood and went to the side of the judge's bench.  Still cuffed, he raised his left hand and put his right hand on the bible, and was sworn in.

            "Please state your full name." The prosecutor finally said after three steady paces.

            Damn.  Here we go, Heero thought. "My name is Heero Yuy.  Heero Yuy is not my real name.  It is my code name.  I have military background. I'm sworn not to reveal my real name until I turn 21 and am married, 50 and not married, or my—" Heero paused, feeling that admitting to being a gundam pilot wouldn't work in his favor, "most prized possession is destroyed."

            "Why, jury, doesn't he want his name revealed? Some deep, dark, secret crime? A stain on his past?" The prosecutor woman gave Heero a look and a raised an eyebrow.  He realized the prosecutor was flirting with him.  He looked away at Relena.  Relena was disheveled and pale.  The prosecutor was voluptuous and well tanned.  Yet Relena was twice a beautiful as her, because he loved her.  Heero smiled inside.  He let himself go.

            "I have committed no crime in the past.  I am a soldier. It's somewhat my job to kill."

            "A-ha! A self proclaimed killer! Jury, this man could only be guilty."

            Heero, angry that the woman had just manipulated him into confessing something by flirting with him, looked to the judge, the last justice in these crazy colonies.  "Your honor, I ask permission to speak."

            "Permission granted." The judge replied.  The entire court turned to their attention to the tattered, mangled, dry-bloody young man, who stood so regal and defensive that you _had_ to look at him.

            "Can anyone look me in the eye and honestly tell me that you do not think that every honorable soldier's destiny is to destroy his enemies?  Is it not every warrior's mission to kill?  Don't _any _of you understand? As a soldier, I _have _to kill.  It's my duty, it's my job.  Who defended you against OZ? Now _they _were crazy.  But I defeated them, because you were all too busy being brainwashed into thinking that they were the way to go, so convinced by their façade that you sacrificed your fathers, sons, husbands, and brothers to bring them down, and helped to bowl over anyone who stood in OZ's way.   _Now_ who's guilty and whose so innocent?"  Heero abruptly stopped and sat down.  Relena held Dorothy's hand, smiling and praying, 

"You are, Heero, You're innocent. You're innocent. You're innocent. You're innocent………………."


	38. 38

38

            The court was adjourn until the next day.  The boys and Dorothy and Relena were in a pew behind Heero (on Heero's side obviously).  Heero was in earlier today, sitting lifelessly, awaiting his decider of trails.  Quatre leaned over the fence dividing the witnesses of the court, his behind right in Dorothy's face.  Nice ass, Dorothy thought.  She reached up and pinched it.  Quatre didn't do anything for a second.  He stood up slowly, and turned around to her, giving her his innocent sexiness.

            "After the trial, woman, you're mine." He assured with a wink.  Dorothy giggled.  Relena wasn't depressed at all; she was pumped with the possibility of Heero being declared innocent.

            "Don't worry buddy, there's nothing they can do to ya that ya can't handle." Duo assured.

            "And remember," Trowah said, "if all else fails, the judge is gay."  Heero's eyes widened.  Heero looked at Relena.  She mouthed that she loved him and she blew him a kiss.  He gave her a signal: "You and me, my room."  The DA started up.

            Before anyone knew it, all the evidence had been reviewed and all the witnesses interrogated.  The situation looked grim for Heero.  Mrs. Bangotti had given an extra-emotional 'mother's testimony' about how innocent and undeserving her baby was to his fate and how her other baby should be free.  Heero caught a glimpse of a juror being moved to tears.  Whoa, he thought, nice move, Bangotti.  She left the stand, growing more and more fragile with every step.  She was trying to establish the fact that she was on the verge of a break down. Were the boys and Heero and Relena and Dorothy the only one in the court that could see through her thin façade? Were they the only ones in the court? In the world? Dorothy hadn't felt so alone since her grandfather died.  Wufei shook his head, positive that the world and colonies had ridden themselves of any and all real justice.  The judge sat quietly for a minute; he couldn't favor.  In sixty years of judging, he'd never come to such a crossroads.  The boy he'd always wanted to be unintentionally taken a proud woman's son?  He lifted his mallet.

            "Jury, here are your options: guilty, not guilty.  You are not to be subjected to media inspired by this case.  If a conviction is wanted, the votes must be unanimous.  You are dismissed."  Judge Pacline started messing with some papers in front of him and the jury exited.  Heero, who had grown tense, completely relaxed.  Relena, who was sitting behind him, threw her arms around his neck.  He raised his hands with a couple of clanks and chinks and smoothed her hair.  The DA leaned over to Heero and whispered to him, "You know that we're probably going to lose this case, right?"  Heero nodded.  Relena heard the lawyer and felt Heero's answer and grasped his neck tighter.  Dorothy and Quatre held hands and consoled each other.  A security guard told Heero and Relena to stop snuggling as a 'formality'.  They both knew the 'formality' was that wealth had prevailed over justice.  The rich Mrs. Bangotti had paid the guard to split the two up.  The jury filed back in quietly.  One person, the spokesperson, approached the judge.

            "Your honor, we the people of the jury find the defendant….."  

            Dorothy clutched Quatre's hand.  Relena, who was sitting between Wufei and Duo clutched both of their hands.  Trowah was on the edge of his seat, grasping his shoulder.  In turn, Wufei grasped his arm.  They all held their breath.  


	39. 39

39

"Guilty."

            The word echoed off the wall like a surreal call in a dream, or a nightmare.  It didn't mean anything, it didn't happen.  None of the boys or Dorothy or Relena quite comprehended. 

            "Very well then," Judge Pacline said, "Capital punishment by electric shock.  The defendant will be given a lethal dose of electricity until he is dead.  Case dismissed."

Heero's eyes widened and a lump clogged his throat.  Dorothy covered her open mouth with her hand and closed her eyes, pushing out big, translucent tears.  Quatre guided her face to his shoulder.  She wept. Trowah showed a shocked and dumbfounded expression.  Wufei's eyes were big, wet, astonished.  Duo's eyes started tearing up in disbelief.  All hope Relena had built up in her heart tumbled out of her chest and spattered on the floor, seeping into the floorboards.  Heero smiled out of his own selfish content.  Then looked over his shoulder.  Relena was staring blankly at him.  His heart stabbed through to his back.  Relena, oh my God, I can't die, he thought.  Now he feared dying—Relena would be without him, and alone in the world with Vincent.  His breaths became short and he could feel tears coming on him.  Several police officers took him by his arms and led him away.  Suddenly the world became a soundless void.  Everything blurred out.  Everything except his Relena, who sat, staring blankly at her love.  Without thinking, she jumped up and pushed past the growing crowd, trying desperately to touch him just once more.  She reached and pushed and pulled, and cried out for him, though he could hear her and she could hear herself.  It was empty, her strength draining.  Everything was moving so slow, so slow, so slow it was exhausting, and she finally succumbed to the flow of the crowd.


	40. 40

40

            Vincent sat in his jail cell, watching the trial, smiling through boredom at Heero's doom.  He must have looked like he belonged in the laughing house.  But hey, what do you expect? He was 'crazy'. Now _that _was some funny shit the prosecutor brought up, getting all technical with the word 'crazy'.  Vincent laughed out loud as the courtroom cleared and the picture faded out.  The guard by his jail excused himself and his mother appeared from around a corner.

            "What took you so long?" Vincent demanded.

            "Sorry baby," she apologized, "I actually had to cry real tears to win this one."

            "It's ok, as long as that idiot judge fell for it."  He smiled deviously.  His mother gave an identically devious smile.  "I saw what you did to the bitch and her man, splitting them up like that.  Damn good genius, if I may say so."

            "Thank you Darling.  Listen Vincie, you're going to have to break out.  I'm sorry."

            "Its fine, give me the striker."  Vincent's mother handed him a device her husband had invented to melt prison cell bars.  Vincent smiled his thanks to his mother.  She smiled back and left.  Vincent imagined Relena.  He saw her and her horrified expression when she saw him loose.  Heero was dead, nobody could save her now.  He saw her in his arms, squeezing her, squeezing her, threatening her, marrying her, beating her into submission, and raping her so she wouldn't leave or he'd do it over and over all night, and then he'd break every limb he'd originally shot……………………………………

            _Oh, Vince, _he thought to himself, smiling insanely, _you are one sick son of a bitch.  I know. Thank you._

END PART VIII


	41. 41

****************Hi they're everybody!!!! 

            Now's the time I would like to stop and thank all of my fans.  THANK YOU!!!!!!!!MERCI BEAUCOUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MUCHOS GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  I would also like to say that if neone knows any other good crossover anime fiction to tell me please, cuz I love reading about Trunks and Sailor Moon and Ryo of Wildfire and Sailor Moon and Heero and Relena (needless to say :P). Ne way, I'm planning on staring a lengthy project whenever I can: it's going to be about the continuing adventures of the Gundam Wing pilots.  There are going to be all sorts of twisted concepts, elaborations, exaggerations, and love.  It's going to be a lot more intense and DEFINITELY A LOT LONGER!!!!!!!!! As far as I know, this long, big thing is going to be four separate stories, unassociated with Peacetime Wars.  The concepts of the big, long thing refute everything that happens in Peacetime Wars.  It starts off a year after GW and Relena has lost all memory of Heero and her ordeal.  She is living in a colony where none recognize her as the queen, just as a girl and Relena.  Heero finds her there, and brings her back.  The reunion has a darker side.  A psychotic friend of Trieze Khushrenada's that has taken over OZ and brought it back—Ferguson Muller, loves Relena. But he is not alone: a hell-spawn warrioress, alias the Daughter of Lady Une and Trieze Khushrenada, Lady Khushrenanda, is what Lady Une was to Trieze. The gundam pilots Reunite to fight this new world power—Ferguson Muller and Lady Khushrenada.

            Bt the way, at the end of Heero's trial it should say end of part 7, but I typed too many Is. This is part 8.  Someone brought to my attention that I've been spelling Trowa's name wrong.  I'll spell it right from now on.

                            ***And now, on with the show!!!! Thank you again!!!!***

Part 8

41

            Dorothy decided to take Relena to her house after the trail.  They were all in a state of disbelief; confusion, shock, and utter awe kept their car cabins silent.  The boys saw the girls to Dorothy's and Quatre kissed goodbye.  Relena watched them with murderous envy.  The moment they stepped in the house, tears poured out of Relena's eyes and she wailed like as if someone had ripped out her heart.  And somebody had.  The system she had defended, lifted up, preached on for countless hours, was blowing up in her face, defying her valiant efforts to uphold peace and prosperity amongst the human race.  In other words, this was her fault.  The system had a deadly flaw, and she had overlooked it.  She cried harder.

            "Heero! Heero! I'm so sorry! I killed him! Oh, God, I killed him!"

            "Relena!" Dorothy slapped Relena dead across her face, reddening it.  She ceased her wailing, but the tears still flowed. "Goddammit woman, get hold of yourself!  You know damn well it was that bastard's fault, and Heero _isn't _dead yet! Why can't you be happy for him? Don't you know he's always wanted to _die_?!" Dorothy couldn't fuss anymore, for now, she was weeping, too.  Relena was fully sobbing now, and Dorothy held her close, and they soaked each other with desperate, mourning salt tears.  

            Duo, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa were silent as they entered the house and took turns in the shower.  There was so much more that Heero could have taught them about being a true warrior.  Wufei wasn't the least bit phased.  He knew Heero still had some unsettled business to finish concerning Vincent.  Heero wouldn't go without a fight.  He smiled, knowing Heero.


	42. 43

42

            Relena and Dorothy hadn't left Dorothy's house since they'd originally arrived—three and a half weeks of silent depression.  Dorothy often woke up in the middle of the night during these three weeks to find Relena standing in the window in Dorothy's room, which they shared.  Dorothy would quietly tiptoe up to the mannequin-still Relena and ask her quietly,

            "Relena, sweetheart, what's the matter?" most if the time Relena would just shake her head and get back into bed.  On the third occasion, however, Relena's eyes glossed over and she muttered, "I'm waiting for my hero, my Heero will be here to get me in a minute.  He's going to whisk me away and we're going to a tropical island where he can't hurt anybody and I can't get hurt.  We'll be so happy, Dory, so happy." Dorothy decided Relena had lost it, but didn't know what to do.  She took Relena's arm and tried to pull her back to bed.  Relena pulled away with a groan.  

            "Please go to bed, Relena," Dorothy pleaded.

            "No!" Relena yelled, whipping around to face Dorothy, angry desperation in her eyes, "Heero's going to be here soon and I wanna be ready for him! You're just jealous! You're jealous because you _want him! _You always wanted him! You can't have him, bitch! You can't have him! Stay away from my man!" Relena dove at Dorothy, grasping her throat.  Dorothy cried out in surprise and instinctively grasped Relena's wrists.  Dorothy was pushed against the bedpost and Relena slammed her head against it.  Dorothy took her knee to Relena's stomach.  Relena keeled over, and Dorothy got on top of her, pinning her to the floor.  Relena fought and screamed and wriggled, but couldn't free herself from Dorothy's strength.  Totally drained of what little strength she had to begin with, Relena gave up, and coughed up tiny tears through red, watery eyes.  She cried and cried until they both fell asleep.

            The next morning, Dorothy got up and got Relena up.  Both girls showered and got dressed and started the day with a serious shopping spree (Relena hadn't used the gift certificate Vincent had given her) and they got tons of new outfits, a makeover, and spa treatment (massages, mud baths, facial, acrylics, pedicures, full body waxes, cucumber eye treatments, body wraps).  They left the mall around four in the afternoon.  They caught two movie and then headed to Burger King, and drove off without paying, laughing their heads off.  They drove by a theater and caught a play that was just starting.  After that was over, the two snuck into a nightclub and got nearly drunk, but luckily Relena wasn't so incapacitated she couldn't drive.  The girls arrived home at something to midnight, laughing about nothing (that the servants could relate to) and carrying huge shopping bags.  They went strait to be with their clothes on.

            At about eight the next morning, Dorothy's phone rang.  She didn't hear it at first, but them it broke into her blurry dream and she opened her eyes.  She fought back at a hangover and picked up the phone.

            "Hello?" she grumbled into the receiver.

            "Hello," said a vigorous voice on the other end, "who am I speaking to?"

            "Dory," Dorothy groaned.

            "Ms. Catalonia, is Relena Peacecraft there?"

            "No," Dorothy lied, suddenly alert to protect Relena.

            "There's no need to lie, Ms. Catalonia, we know she's there."

            Dorothy looked at Relena, half-on, half-off the bed.  She loved Relena.  Relena was like her little sister.

            "Can you call back?"

            "When?"

            "Never," Dorothy hung up.  She dialed Quatre.

            The phone rang.  All the guys were asleep.

            "Trowa," Quatre miserably called, "get the phone!"

            "Wu-fei!" Trowa yelled and turned over.

            "Du-o!" Wufei called.  Duo didn't say anything.  He just snored.  The phone rang again.

            "DUO!" the guys shouted in unison.  Duo grumbled and threw his hand strait up on his windowsill.  It traveled along, knocking down all sorts of junk from blank stationary to love letters to glasses of water (he got pretty wet). A pile of Polaroids splattered all over the bed.  He didn't wake up, just groaned and dropped his hand to the floor while the phone rang obnoxiously on.  He felt something vibrating by his hand.  Thinking he had found his favorite 'toy' he picked it up, and the phone stopped ringing.  He put the receiver to his ear.

            "Mmmm…….." he answered.

            "Duo?" Dorothy asked.

            "Mmmm……." He grumbled

            "Duo, pay attention," said Dorothy, "did somebody call your house about Relena?"

            "Mm humm."

            "What did they say?"

            "'Where is she?'"

            "She's with me. What did they say about Relena? Did they ask where she was?"

            "Mmm hmm."

            "Did you tell them where she was?"

            "Mmm mmm."

            "What's going on?"

            "Mmm-mmm-mmm"(I don't know)

            "Okay.  Give Quatre a kiss for me."

            "I'll tell him you called." Duo dropped the phone, turned over, and was gone.  Dorothy hung up the phone.  Relena slept on, unphased by the noise.  The phone rang, sending vibrations up and down Dorothy's arm, which rested on the phone.  She picked it up without saying hello.

            "Hello?" the other end responded, the same voice from minutes earlier.  

            "Hello?"

            "Vice Foreign Minister?"  
            "I'm sorry you've got the wrong number."

            "No we've got the right number."

            I don't know who this is, but you can either tell me what you want and I'll tell Relena, or you can state your business to the dial tone."

            "You can't run from us, Dorothy Catalonia, granddaughter of Duke Durmail.  We are the law.  We know that Relena Peacecraft is there.  You have nowhere to go.  If you run, we'll catch you. If you hide, we'll find you. If you speak, we'll hear you. If you sleep, we'll wake you.  Don't think we're not watching you _right now_—"

Dorothy hung up the phone. 


	43. 44

43

Dorothy jumped out of bed, fully clothed, and shook Relena. Now she was scared.  She wanted Quatre.  The boys sure could protect them. Relena grunted and opened her eyes.  Dorothy whispered to her about the call.  Relena, having just waken up, was instantly confused and just a bit frightened.  The girls popped breath mints into their mouths and tied up their shoes.  Relena ran a makeup-off cloth across her face and so did Dorothy.  They opened the bedroom door to leave. A butler stood there, surprising them. He was tall and big and dark.  He was watching them right now.  Dorothy's breath caught in her throat.  Relena, still disoriented from sleep, knew he could hear her heart beating wildly.  

            "Miss Peacecraft," the butler said monotonously, "you have a message: a prisoner is going to be executed today in about an hour, and has requested your prayers."

            "Where?" Relena asked without thinking.

            "The courthouse."

            Relena looked at Dorothy.  Dorothy took Relena's hand and led her out to her car.  They both got in and buckled up.  Dorothy started the engine.

            "Dorothy, please take me to the courthouse."

            "Relena, I'm not going to lie, I'm very frightened of the situation we're in.  I'd feel better if we went to the guys' house—"

            "Heero's not there," Relena added quietly.  Dorothy sighed, backed out, and reluctantly got on the road that led to the courthouse.


	44. 45

44

            Dorothy and Relena sat on a wooden bench in front of a window to a dark room.  The room they were in was steel and cold with a single light hanging from the blank ceiling.  A fat panel led to the small dark room before them.  Dorothy made her nervousness obvious as she twitched and flinched and adjusted her bra strap (Quatre told her before the trail he'd like to adjust her bra strap).  The door they had entered through opened and two huge, prison officials entered on either side of a wild-headed prisoner in an ugly jumpsuit.  He held his head low.  His hands were cuffed and at his groin.  Relena immediately got up and went to him.

            "Excuse me sir, I am her Highness Ambassador Vice Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft-Darlian.  I was told you wanted me to pray for you but I thought—"

            The prisoner lifted his head.  Relena's face melted.

            "You'd pray for me?" Heero asked. Relena shrieked.

            "What happened? You're not supposed to be executed for another week!"

            "I'm special I guess," Heero murmured. Relena threw her arms around him.  He snapped his cuffs so that he could hold her.  She buried herself in his neck, and he snuggled her back against his chest.  She shook her head wishing this scene away as hard as she could.

            "God, please stop this horrible dream, please God, please don't do this to me." The guards pulled him loose of her grip and dragged him to the little dark room.  A light switched on.  There was a chair with straps and a headpiece.

            _"Nooooo!"_ Relena screamed with her heart's love for him.  One guard took Heero away, while another held Relena back.  Dorothy sat paralyzed on the bench.  The guard strapped Heero down. 

            "_Noooooo!"_ she wailed with all her might, "_Please don't take him AWAY FROM ME! Please! Stop! Heero! Come back! Get out!"_  Heero struggled, mind you, but he wasn't any match for the huge, fat guard.  The guard buckled the headpiece securely to Heero's head and stepped outside the small room, shutting the panel behind him.

            "_HEERO!_" Relena screamed one final, desperate time.  The guard at the switch opened a tiny box.  I love you, Relena……………………………………..

            There was a flash.

            There was a cackle.

            The lights in the little room went out.

            They flashed back on.

            God forbid it, but they flashed back on.

            Heero was still in the chair.

            He was still in the chair.

            His hair was frizzed.

            His jumpsuit was burned.

            His body was slumped.

            His life was gone.

            Relena charged at the window.

            "_NOOOO!!!! HEERO!!!!! GOD, NO, GOD, NO! PLEASE, GOD! TAKE ME! TAKE ME! OH, PLEASE, GOD, WHY?"_ her voice skidded and stuttered, and slurred.  Heero was dead. He was dead. Dead. Dead.  

            "Ahhhhh!" she screamed, crying hysterically.  The guards dragged her, screaming and crying out of the room, and pried Dorothy from the bench, but she had passed out. Heero didn't move after they left.


	45. 46

45

            Vincent walked nonchalantly down the street wearing a trench coat.  No one seemed to recognize him, except this younger guy in a coffee shop, who actually gave him a look, temporarily ignoring his Oriental friend.  He shook his blond head and turned back to his coffee and friend.  Wufei looked at Quatre with his peripheral view.

            "What 'cha lookin' at?"

            "Nothing," Quatre said.  Vincent's memory erased Quatre just as quick as he was seen, but for some reason, the stranger's face was burned into Quatre's mind, clear as day.  

            Vincent walked a little ways more, on his way to a very small residence registered under a Doctor Jay Minote.  He passed by Marquis Wayridge's. _Hi honey, Daddy's home._

END PART VIII


	46. 47

Part 9

46

            Relena was inconsolable.  She didn't bother leaving her room and attempting to face the cruel world with out her Heero.  She remained locked in her room, looking out the window, vowing daily never to love again.

            Dorothy had nothing holding her back from taking off from this pain, this misery at the death of all justice.  She'd been the one to alert the rest of the boys of Heero's early departure from this world.  Duo passed the message on.  Quatre wanted to sue for not being alerted by a central authority, but it wouldn't bring Heero back.  Heero was dead.  Heero Yuy was dead.  He did one of the few things nobody ever thought he would: marry, age, or die. Now he wouldn't have a chance at the other two.  Wufei let a single tear go.  Now hope was a thing of the past; it didn't exist for future generations to embrace.  Heero Yuy was dead again.  A moment of hopeless silence passed through the house.

            Marquis Wayridge looked into an antique, full-body mirror.  The tall, balding man in his sixties sighed.  He could empathize his poor daughter/granddaughter's pain.  When he was in his twenties, his second and favorite wife had been ruthlessly murdered, shot in the square.  He remembered her well: her glowing complexion, her silky hair, her fluent knowledge of history, and her loving ways.  She had been the sister of the man the world knew as Vice Foreign Minister Darlian.  The Marquis was well into his forties when Relena was born, and his brother in law took her from certain death, dying himself a mere 16 years later.  Poor Relena.  Poor, poor Relena.  Heero had failed his promise to him.  The marquis saluted Heero and left. 


	47. 48

47

            Heero's body was still, stiff, and totally numb.  He was nude and cold.  He felt it and realized he could feel.  The cold was accompanied by a very uncomfortable tingle that surged through his body, obviously the remnants of his 'death'.  He tried to move.  Success.  He opened his eyes.  Absolute darkness.  Noises like air conditioning came form all around him.  He was laying in a confined space, just long and wide enough for his body.  He was laying like a corpse.  He tried to wiggle and squirm jumping up and down, or really, side to side.  A tiny beam of pale light revealed he was in some kind of cloth material bag.  He chewed it open and was greeted by the pale light.  He pushed against a break above him, pushing out like a mechanic from under a car.  He had been in a cabinet in the morgue.  He became even colder.  He huffed and puffed, seeing and unfortunately smelling his breath.  A reflection above him on the metallic ceiling shocked him.  He sat up alertly, immediately seeing a blurry vision of himself in the cabinet above him.  His complexion was flushed and still good, so he didn't look dead.  He stood up and jumped from the cabinet, falling delicately to the floor.

            "My strength isn't back yet," he told himself.  He stood shakily.  _Oops, _he thought, pushing the cabinet in, _can't let them discover me just yet._  He opened the exit of the morgue and looked around the hall.  Nobody.  He walked out and closed the door. 

He walked down the hallway, feeling awkward but not showing it.  The hallway was empty and desolate.  Mrs. Bangotti turned a corner and faced Heero, smiling her devious smile.  Heero scowled at her.  She tossed him a pair of pants and boxers.  He caught them both with one hand.  In one pants pocket was a gun.

"What's your game, Bangotti?"

"No game, I just figured you wouldn't die.  It's annoying, isn't it? You want to, but you made the mistake of loving people and can't leave them.  Don't worry, those don't belong to either of my sons." She smiled wider.  "You seem to have done the law a favor by disposing of my baby boy Markus.  They've been after him for six years and he's been on death row for eight."

"Your whole family's disgusting! And what's your husband, an gang member?"

"No, just a pimp."  Heero snorted in disgust.

"Good luck killing Vincie," she sneered, disappearing around the same corner.  Heero got the message.  Vincent was loose.


	48. 49

49

            Heero carried Relena out to the car and drove off.  Relena lay in his lap.  

            "How did you survive, my love?"

            "I …really don't know," he responded, putting a hand on her waist, "your affection and my promise to you and yours."

            "Hmm," she smiled a sweet smile of contentment.  Heero got off the freeway and onto a smaller road.  The small house came into view.  Relena stood by herself and entered the house after Heero.

            "Ahh! Home sweet home!" Relena went to the bedroom to get in bed.  Heero moved to set the alarm.  The keypad had been smashed and there were muddy footprints around him.  He readied his gun to fire.

            "Heero, will you come here for a second please?" Relena called.

            "Yeah, baby, I'm coming," Heero said advancing toward the hall.  He turned a corner and didn't like what he saw one bit.


	49. Conclusion

50

            Vince was holding Relena very close, holding a gun to her head.  Heero's heart boiled.  Even like this, Relena and Vincent made a cute couple.  It made Heero sick.

            "Hello, Mr. Yuy." Vincent greeted.  Heero gave him a single, upwards nod of acknowledgment.  Relena trembled.

            "Did anyone ever tell you two lovey dovies what happened to the last girl that dated out side of our relationship?"  Heero narrowed his eyes.

            "_Huh?_" Vincent yelled, crushing Relena and making her gasp.

            "What happened?" Heero yelled.

            "I _killed _her! Haahahahahahaaahaaa!"  Vincent laughed, flaunting his insanity.  Heero shook his head.

            "Vincent," Heero said worriedly, looking at him with gentle eyes.  Vincent felt more threatened than ever and held Relena securely. 

            "Vincent please," Heero repeated his name, "you need help. You're sick. You're really sick.  Why don't you let us help you? I promise I'll find some help for you.  But you can't do this.  Please let Relena go, and maybe I'll forget that you owe me your life…"

            Vincent, looking shocked at first, let his face melt into an evil grin.  He pulled the hammer back on his gun.

            "Farewell, my concubine." He whispered in her ear.  He pulled the trigger.

            There was a shot.

            Relena's head pained.

            She screamed as she fell along way to the floor,

            Vincent clutched his hand where Heero had shot right through his palm.  He cried out in pain and the gun fell to the floor.  So did Vincent.  Heero shot Vincent in his arms and legs, the very places he'd shot Relena.  Vincent started crying.

            "You sorry bastard," Heero sneered.

            "Mercy!" Vincent cried.

            "You had your chance to live with my forgiveness, but it just wouldn't be good enough, would it?  I'm sorry Vincent, hope may have left, but honor remained, and honor won't let you live. Because I am a better person than you are, I'll end your pain. This," Heero aimed the gun between Vincent's eyes, "is for Relena."

            Heero shot Vincent square between the eyes.  The impact knocked him back and Vincent never got up again.  Heero turned his attention to Relena.  She lay scrunched up on the floor, convinced she was dead.  He kneeled down beside her and spoke softly,

            "Relena wake up. It's over."

            Relena sat up and opened her eyes.  "But…I…how…"  Heero put a finger to her lips.

            "You've just received your first lesson in defying death.  I shot Vincent's hand before he shot you.  I'm sorry if the bullet nicked your ear."

            Relena touched her left ear and looked at her fingers.  Bright red and shiny.  She seemed horrified.  Heero wrapped his arms around her.

            "You're fine, I'm here for you Relena." He scooped her into his arms, and they went to bed.  Vincent remained on the floor, dishonorable shocked expression staring blankly into the realm he could never leave.

END PART IX


	50. Conclusion

***~~~**_Conclusion_**~~~***

            Quatre formally asked Dorothy out (finally!), and neither had ever looked so happy.  Vincent was found in Heero's home, but not before Heero wrote a long letter to Judge Pacline, explaining the whole thing.  The judge dismissed oncoming charges coming to Heero, but the Bangottis didn't get off so easy.

            Mrs. Bangotti was arrested on more charges than the boys could count and was given seventy years jail time. 

            Mr. Bangotti was arrested for possession, dealing, and trafficking, plus two counts of gang-related domestic violence (Heero was right), but he escaped and was killed by a client. 

            On a less morbid note, Duo met back up with Hilde and Trowa began to flourish in the dating game.  Naturally, Heero and Relena were still together, and so were Dorothy and Quatre, and now the girl from the party shop and Wufei.  The time came for Relena to go back to Earth.  Heero felt like he was loosing her again and fell into despondence.  Relena was sad that Heero didn't want to bid her farewell, but left the rest of her friends with dignity and grace.  Duo hugged her good bye first.

            "See ya good-looking. You know you're my girl." He said affectionately.  She gave him a kiss on the cheek and Wufei slipped a hundred into his pocket.

            "You win," Wufei muttered.  He and Duo smiled their amends.  Then Relena hugged and kissed Wufei good-bye.

            "See ya around, Minister."

            "You too, Dragon Man." She giggled.  He smiled.  Trowa gave her a single red rose and kissed her cheek.  "Don't forget me."

            "I couldn't." she replied.  She hugged Dorothy and Quatre at the same time.

            "You guys stay together for me."  Relena's limo pulled up and she backed away to it. 

            "Good-bye guys, thanks so much for everything.  I love you all!"

            "Bye Relena," the guys and Dorothy called after her as she got in.  Her heart froze in her chest when she saw who was waiting for her in the limo.

            The guys and Dorothy saw the back window roll down and Heero and Relena stick their heads out, grinning and waving.

            "Hey!" yelled Duo, "where do ya think you're goin', huh?"

            "Heero, get out of there, Relena has to go!" Trowa scolded.

            "Bye guys! I'll see ya later! Take care!" He called, the limo driving off.  Relena looked at Heero.

            "Heero Yuy, are you crazy?"  Heero wrapped his arms around her.

            "Yes." He said sweetly, kissing her all the way to the airport.  When they boarded the shuttle, they could see the Earth, glowing its magnificent bright blue in the distance.

            "Come on, Heero," she said to her love, "come home with me."

***THE END***


End file.
